The New Boy
by Darrion
Summary: Zelda has been living a boring life, everyday seemingly the same as all the guys fight to win her heart. Until one day, a new boy arrives whose not from around. She becomes intrigued by him and slowly starts to fall for him. He not only caught her attention, but also caught her affection. ZeldaxLink
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** This is my first story so I hope you enjoy 3

**The New Boy**

Chapter 1

_-Zelda POV-_

"Zelda, wake up!" My eyes flutter open while feeling the vibration of the banging door. "Can you lower your voice, Groose? Other people are asleep!" He laughed. "Zelda, its 7 AM. School starts in an hour so hurry up!" I flinched from hearing the time and got ready in a flash.

I fixed the lock of my hair sticking out and looked at my mirror. _I look presentable. Time for class! _I picked up my backpack and open to get out until suddenly-

"Zelda! You're finally out!" I'm suddenly in the arms of a big figure. "Groose, can you relax? It's too early for this…" He puts me down and laughs. "It's only 7:55 AM." I looked down to my watch and panicked. I grabbed Groose's arm. "We're gonna be late!"

I rush in the classroom with Groose behind me. "Right on time, thankfully. You made it, daughter." I look up at my father, Headmaster Gaepora. "I overslept a bit… Sorry dad." He chuckled and patted my head as he looked down at me with his heartwarming smile. "It's quite alright. At least you made it before class had begun." I smile back and wave at my friends. "You're finally up" says Karane as she giggles with Pipit and Fledge. I sighed and chatted with them for a bit. 8 AM came and we were all still chatting. Then my father speaks. "Alright everyone, get in your seats and prepare for the lesson I am about to teach." We all rush into our seats and I take out my notebook with my pencil. As I jot down notes, a note drops on my desk. I look to my right to see Strich, pointing at Groose to indicate the paper came from him. I take the crumpled note and open it. It read:

Hey Zelda! I've liked you for a while now and I was thinking, hoping really, that maybe we can go on a date? Circle yes or no.

I sweat dropped. _If I say yes, I'll go on the worse date of my life. If I say no, I'll hurt his feelings. _I made up my mind and circled 'no.' I passed the note back and looked at him until he got it. He opened it up with content. Then, his face dropped. He threw the paper to the ground and put his head down. I felt a pang of regret but I couldn't afford dating him. It would embarrass me.

After a jotted the last notes, my father concludes the lesson. "And that's why you must use fairies right and not waste them if you are at full health. You are all dismissed!" I pack my books and scoop up my bag. I begin to walk out the classroom and find Karane beckoning me over. "Let's go shopping!" I nod and she jumps with glee as we head to the Bazaar.

As we get there, we see a group of girls giggling. "What's happening over there?" Karane wonders. I shrug. "Dunno. Let's find out." We near them and overhear their cheering. "There's a new boy coming?! OMG!" One girl says with glee. "I heard he is mega cute!" Chime's another. "I heard he's from the Ground Region!" Karane and I widen our eyes as we stop listening. "A new boy that's not from here? How intriguing." I agree with her as we purchase some clothes. I try on so many dresses Karane chooses for me but none of them seem to grab my attention. "They all seem so… lame." Karane laughed and resumed searching while wearing the outfit she had bought. I chuckled as I took off the dress I tried on. As I folded it back, I heard a shriek. "I found the perfect one for you!" Karane exclaims as she hands me this silk, white dress that sparkled. I had sensed an aura from it as I tried it on. I walked out the changing room and showed it to Karane. Her jaw dropped. "You look absolutely stunning! Go look." I go towards a mirror and look. She was right. I looked pretty lovely in it. I smiled and said I'd take it. She whistles at me as I go back into the changing room to change into my usual attire. We buy our clothes and leave the Bazaar.

It started becoming dark as we walked back to the academy. We went inside and started walking to our rooms. "Have a good night, Kar!" I said. She said good night as well and entered her dorm.

I entered my room and put my bags down. All that carrying had gotten me exhausted. I put my new clothing away and put on my PJ's. I brushed my teeth and slipped into bed. Took me a while but I finally got comfortable in my bed. As I yawned, I started thinking about the new boy that will be arriving soon. _I wonder what he's like. Is he truly as cute as those girls say he is? Is he different from all the other guys here? Will he like me? Wait, why am I so interested in him all of a sudden? I haven't even met him or seem him! I'm just being a little absurd because I'm tired. Maybe some milk will help me out. _

I got up from my bed and walked out my room with a candle. I grabbed one of my empty bottles from my drawer. I quietly walked through the halls into the kitchen. I placed my candle on the counter. I found the milk barrel and collected some milk into my bottle. As I sip the milk, I hear something fall. I put my milk down and turned around. "Whose there?" I grabbed my candle and pointed the light where I heard the sound. I see a figure come near me. I step closer to see it and suddenly, it jumps onto me!

Before I knew it, it was Mia, licking my cheek in glee. "Mew mew!" I giggle as I hold Mia high in the air. "You scared me to death, Mia. Geez… want some milk?" Mia nods and cheers. I fill Mia's bowl with milk and put her down as she starts drinking it. I drink my milk and wipe the milk off my lip. As I finish, I put the bottle in my pocket and check on Mia. Mia had finished and jumped into my arms, yawning quietly. "Let's go to bed, Mia." I smile at her, carrying her to my room and placing her on my bed. She gets herself settled and snoozes away as I get comfortable as well. I shut my eyes and smile. "Goodnight Mia…sweet dreams."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: **Hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own The Legend of Zelda or its characters. This chapter was based partially on something that's occurred to me before. Thanks for reading and leave reviews 3 oh, and sorry if I make these chapters too short. Comment if you think they should be longer and I'll do my best to do what you guys ask/suggest.

Chapter 2

_-Zelda POV-_

I awake by the streak of light shining on me from the window. I yawn and open my eyes good enough to see Mia snoring on my belly. I giggle silently and scratch her head. This makes her flutter her eyes open and smile at me. "Mew!" She flies up with her ears and glide perfectly to the ground. I pull off my covers and stand up, stretching my arms and legs. I walk towards the bathroom and begin to brush my teeth. As I do, I hear my door knock.

While brushing my teeth, I scratch my eye and walk toward the door. When I open it, I see Karane, already dressed up and ready for class. "Zelda, you woke up just now?" I nod. "Hurry up! The new boy is here and school starts in 20 minutes!" I widen my eyes and shut the door in her face. I muttered "sorry" through the door since I was still brushing my teeth. I washed my mouth out and turned off the sink. I then took a quick shower and quickly dried. I rushed to my closet and took out my pink, silky smooth dress with my small white cloak. I grab my belt and attach my special Hyrule flag on it. I tie the ribbons on my two long hair streaks that stick out on the sides of my face. I tie the rest of my hair with a low ribbon. Yeah, my hair is a hassle to deal with. I pull up my tights and slip on my brown boots father gave me long ago. I lastly place my gold coin belt to overlap my brown belt. "Are you ready yet?" Yells the irritated Karane. I look in the mirror and smile. "Ready."

As I lock my bedroom door, I walk with Karane to the classroom. Then we heard commotion going on at the Knight Academy entrance. We walked there to see guards holding back a crowd full of people, mainly girls. "Get back! School is about to be in session and the students won't focus if you stay here and resume your noise!" Exclaims one of the guards. Karane and I walk towards the entrance to see Owlan with a worried face. "Hey Owlan," I begin. "What's happening?" He looks down at us wearily. "I've been up from 5 AM 'til now dealing with this crowd. They just won't go away!" Karane giggled as she whispered into my ear. I nod and stand up on a box nearby. "Attention everyone!" Everyone stares at me and bows, saying "Your Majesty." I smile. "Everyone, please disband this crowd. School is about to begin in just a few minutes and we need our students to focus. You will meet the new student after school when he isn't busy and you may introduce yourselves and show him around. So please go back to your business and allow us to focus on our studies." They all bow again and apologize." You are all forgiven." I smile and Owlan assists me in getting down from the box. The crowd is disbanded and they all go resume their regular, daily lives. Owlan smiles widely. "Thank you so much, Your Highness!" I giggle and walk with Karane. Before I go, I call back to him. "You're welcome and call me Zelda, ok?" He nods and walks away to do his duty.

As we enter the academy, we see everyone in the kitchen getting ready for breakfast. Karane rushes over there to find Pipit as I walk on my own, smiling at her. _She really likes him, _I thought, walking into the kitchen. I see Strich, Groose, and Cawlin eating together while Groose whines about me rejecting him. I sigh as I resume looking around. I find Karane right next to Pipit and Fledge accompanying them. I smile when the wave me over. I sit down and begin to eat my pumpkin soup. "Gosh, I can't wait to meet the new guy!" Says Pipit with a smile. I nod, taking another spoonful. Karane watches him with lustful eyes. "I sure hope he likes me…" Fledge says worriedly. Karane patted his shoulder and told him that he will like him. Pipit and I agree. Fledge felt reassured and ate more of his soup. "You all better eat all of your soup!" Henya, the lunch lady, yells. We eat our last sips of soup and stand up. We all walk into the classroom and wait for my father to arrive to start the lesson.

Yawning, I look up at the clock to see the time. _8:00 AM…Where is my father? He should've been here by now to start the lesson, _I think to myself as I talk to my friends in worry. Finally, my father shows up with papers. "Be seated students. I will begin the lesson in a minute. I am just submitting the new student into the Knight Academy Registration." I start getting goose bumps as I take my seat. Karane smiles at me with excitement and I smile back. I take out my notebook and prepare my notes for the lesson. Just as I was finishing, my father stands up from his table and speaks.

"OK. Now that this has been dealt with, I should probably end these rumors now. Yes, there is a new student arriving to Knight Academy. A male, might I add. And yes, he is from the Surface. But, he ended up here in surprise at my office a few nights ago. I am not sure how he got here since he does not own a Loftwing, but he asked if he can study here and stay here for a while." He empties his throat and continues. "He is very excited to be here so I hope you all treat him with your best manners. Horwell shall be here soon, escorting him from his room to the classroom." My stomach starts to churn once my father stops speaking and I hear everyone else whispering about the new boy. I just wait in my seat silently, thinking about the new boy. _Maybe he's different from the others? Maybe he's actually decent looking and doesn't kill for my heart? _I look behind me to see Groose and his lackeys drooling over me with hearts surrounding them. I sigh and look forward, still stuck in my thoughts.

As the minutes pass, Horwell finally shows up with a figure a little bit smaller than him. _That's him…_ My cheeks felt hot as I eyed the new boy. He wore beige, open-ish shirt with a large, crimson belt that had a sign I couldn't describe. It was held by another belt, brown and small, like mine. He also wore forest green trousers with some pretty high, gray boots. But it was his face that caught my attention.

He wore these blue earrings that matched beautifully with his ocean colored eyes. And his hair was just lovely. He was brown, blonde and wasn't cut too short but not so long. It was perfect. Just above his shoulders. With his warm smile, he entered the room fully, all eyes glued onto him. He looked around and locked his gaze on me. He smiled at me and I smiled back, looking away to hide my blush. "Everyone, this is Link." My father begins. "He is from the Surface, born and raised in a place called Ordon Village. It appears he was a farmer, raising animals and growing crops for his community. Please give him a warm greet." We all say 'hello' in sync and wait for my father to continue speaking. "Because he is new here and hasn't exactly seen entire Skyloft, I would like one of you to be his guide." Few people shot their hands up as I hid my head in my notebook. "Zelda" my father starts. "You shall guide him since you know this place better than anyone." I signed and put my notebook down. "Yes, sir." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

While the introductions were finished, Link was coincidently seated next to me. "Zelda, I would like you to teach him the recent lessons we have learned if he doesn't already." I nod and scooch my chair next to his. He smiles at me. "Zelda is the name, right?" I nod. "Well, obviously you know my name. Not much interesting things to know about me." I giggle at bit. "Well then, I guess getting to know you should be easy. Anyways-"I grab my notebook and place it in front of him. "Time to learn, Link." He smiles, taking out a pencil and smiling brightly. "Awesome. I start my first day being taught by the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." I blush madly and begin teaching him about potions.

**Notes: **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and Chapter 3 shall be up within a few hours 3 Please give me reviews on what I should do better/change and I shall try my best to complete them. 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: **Chapter 3 is finally here! Hope you all enjoy and await the next chapter!

Chapter 3

_-Zelda POV-_

"Alright, class is over! See you tomorrow, students." My father begins to pack up his things as everyone starts heading out. I get up, pack up my things and beckon Link to follow. He gets up and grabs his backpack and mine. "I'll hold it for you." I blushed a bit and allowed him to carry my things. When we walk out, our entire class was outside waiting for us. "Well-" Karane begins. "-Aren't ya gonna introduce us?" I nod. "Link, this is Karane, Pipit, Fledge, Groose, Strich and Cawlin. We're all in the same class obviously so it won't take you much time to remember all their names." He smiles and greets everyone. After a little chatting, I grabbed Link's arm. "I have to guide him around so we'll catch you all later." They all wave goodbye while Groose and his friends looked at Link with jealousy. I guided Link to the entrance. We stand at a better area to get a good look at it. "The entrance to Knight Academy. It's also the exit so you should always memorize this when you wanna go out and not get lost." He starts laughing. "Can you be my guide forever, then?" I softly push his chest, which was hard as a board, and laughed. "Yeah, right…"

I lead him to the Sparring Hall where future Knights train to be great swordsmen. I knock on the front door and Eagus opens it, bowing in the process. "Your Highness." I smile. "Hello Eagus. Meet our new student, Link. He will be studying here for quite some time to become a future Knight. Link, Eagus is our best Knight trainer in all of Skyloft." He rises and stares at Link. "Hello, sir" Link begins. "It's quite the honor to train with you." Eagus chuckles and grabs a sword from the back. He tosses it to Link, who catches it perfectly. "Let's see what you can do, kid." I stand back as they both get in fighting position. They begin to duel, staying in stance as they clash their swords together. I stood there in awe, surprised by how an amazing fighter Link is. A few minutes later, Link seemed to have gotten bored and does a spin attack and throws Eagus off balance. He then took the chance and hit Eagus' sword off his hand and to the side. My eyes widen as I see Link pant and bow to Eagus. Eagus bows back and smirks. "Zelda." I nod, looking at Eagus. "Tell your father that this kid has much potential."

_-Link POV-_

"That was amazing! I am truly impressed." I listen to Zelda compliment me as she guides me to the Plaza. I smile and stare at her talking. _She is rather lovely. A girl who isn't not like others. But, why is she called 'Your Highness?' _My thoughts became interrupted when we made it to the Plaza. It was so amazing. I looked around to the people living in harmony and happiness. Zelda waves at me to a dock. When I step on the dock, wind picks up and blows a few locks of my hair on my face. I wiped my hair back. Zelda stared at me with a small smile and rosy cheeks. I smile back and look up. I saw people on these big birds that were different colors. I was amazed. "Those are Knights on Loftwings. They protect us Skyloftians and try their best to guard us at all times. The Loftwings are the best way to travel if you ever need to get to the other islands that surround Skyloft." I was astonished at how they worked together perfectly to protect their people and home. I smiled at the thought of actually being a Knight. I zoned out until Zelda tugged my sleeve. "You OK?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm better than OK! I'm feeling pretty great right now." I started to scratch my head and blush. "Especially since you're my guide for the day." She began to blush madly. I smiled at her brightly as she led me to the Bazaar.

_-Zelda POV-_

The screaming girls that surrounded me and Link appeared to be endless. More and more came as we attempted to pass by. Luckily, my father came in and disbanded the crowd, allowing me to show Link the stands. I thanked him and went off to the potions. "You make potions out of bugs? Epic." Link looked interested and it made me smile a lot, surprisingly. Luv looked at Link. "You aren't from here, right?" He nods. "I knew it. I've never seen you around and you even smell different. I'm Luv, by the way. And my husband here is Bertie." We see an old man stirring into a pot and waving at us with a weary smile. Link and I wave back and laughed as Luv gave Link a sample of a future love potion being made. He introduced himself as well. "Nice name, kiddo. It fits you. Anyways, the love potion doesn't work yet since I do not have all the ingredients but its progress is doing perfect." Link chuckled and grinned at me. "Maybe someday I may have to use some of it for a special someone." _How does he do it? _I thought through my blush. _I've never felt my heart beat so fast near a guy before. _"So, shall we be off?" Asked Link, making me zone back into reality. I nod and showed him the rest of the Bazaar.

We finally reached the bank, where a girl named Peatrice worked there. She was always rather down. She worked for her father. She wore lavender blouse sweater with an orange and green shirt under. She also wore these long and baggy trousers. Her shoes were very clog-like. She wore this scarf that covered her mustard blonde hair. And finally, she had a mole on her face that was the first thing you see when you look at her. But she was overall a very nice girl.

"Hey Peatrice" I began. "This is our new Knight Academy student as well as Skyloftian, Link." She looked up slowly, beginning with a boring "hello." She paused at 'hell' when she saw Link. He smiled at her and wave. "-Oh my…" She began to blush. He held out his hand and said, "Hey, it's very nice to meet you. Hopefully you'll assist me with storing my stuff later." He winked at her and she giggled loudly as she shook his hand. I felt a strange feeling in my gut. _Am I alright? Maybe I'm hungry…_ I leave my thoughts and poked Links shoulder. "We should go. Dinner is about to start at the dining hall." He nodded and bid farewell to Peatrice. She waved back, hopelessly in a love trance. When we left the Bazaar, Link started to chuckle. I looked at him confused. "She's about to let me store stuff for free." I giggled. "Link, you're terrible." He bowed and looked up at me with a genuine smile. "Why, thank you very much."

As we walk to the lunch room for dinner, Karane beckoned us to join the table. Pipit grabbed an extra seat for Link and we began eating our Goron Stew. "So, how do you like it here so far?" Asked Pipit. We all laughed and Link answered. "It's rather nice here. Everyone is really polite and the food is great and the academy is great." He paused and smiled at me. "Even my guide was amazing." Everyone smiled at us, making me blush and look down at my stew. He smiled and began eating his stew. "So Link-" Karane began. "-Got a girlfriend?" He looked up as fast as I did, him blushing madly. He put his spoon down and looked down. "She uh…broke up with me before I left. She found this other guy who's apparently broader than I am. But, he's not the brightest person in the world…" We laughed a bit as he continued. "Her name was Malon and she was my best friend for years. She helped me speak after my parents died. I guess she opened me up and we had a great time for several years. Sadly, it ended drastically. We started to date but after a few months, we just couldn't work. We argued and disagreed on almost everything." He sighed heavily. "She left me for her own benefit so I left her for mine. She begged me to stay when she and her boyfriend were making out and I told them that I was leaving. Left her a few days ago… I miss her but not as much as I expected to." We all stare at him, feeling the pain he felt. Even I felt bad for him. I wrap one arm around him and spoke quietly. "We're nothing like her…We care for each other all the time and we won't hurt you like she did." He smiled down at me, then at the others. "Thank you all. I've never felt so accepted in my life. I feel absolutely grateful to be accepted to this school." We all smiled and resumed chatting, finishing our stews in the process. Everyone else left and Link and I were the last to leave. I started walking out until I looked back at Link and saw him talking to Henya. "Thank you so much for the meal. It was amazing. You certainly know how to cook, miss." Henya blushed a little bit and smiled. "At least someone appreciates me." I rolled my eyes and smirked at Link. "Such a show-off, aren't you Link?" He smiled. "Hey, I meant it. The stew was great and it just seems absolutely appropriate to thank the chef." I stuck my tongue out at him and we both left the lunch room.

_-A few minutes later-_

Everyone was in their PJ's and they were still talking outside their dorms. Me and Link were talking in front of mine, sitting at the door. I took off my ribbons so my hair flowed freely. Link wore these green PJ's that looks cute on him. "So, how come everyone calls you 'Your Highness'? Not that its bad, but I'm just curious." He put a questionable face. I smiled and responded. "See, I am part of the ancestry of Goddess Hylia. I have her abilities and her auras that were passed down to me to defend all of my people. It's difficult to do on my own which is why a hero is awaited to keep evil and darkness from coming and ruling the land." I looked down nervously. "It's quite a difficult job. But, I get to choose a hero to assist me in sealing this evil. But, the darkness has been sealed for decades and according to the goddesses, it's not coming back for several more centuries." Link looked at me, impressed yet, seemed to feel guilty. "I am so sorry I never bowed to you and called you 'Your Highness' when I was supposed to." I giggled and looked at him. "It's OK. You seem forgiving so I'll let this slide. But, call me Zelda from now on. It's great to hear my name more often." He let out a sign of relief and put his head on the floor. "Link!" I said quickly. "The floor is dirty! You'll get your hair dirty." I grabbed his head and put it on my lap. He adjusted himself and started to blush. "Wow." He began. I looked down at him to listen better. "We just met and we're already this close?" I ruffled his hair and laughed. "I dunno Link. It feels like I've known you for a long time. Plus, you're not like the other guys. So, yeah…" Link chuckles and looks up at me. I twirled my hair a bit and looked away. "Hey, if it counts, I really think you're an amazing person." I look at him with surprise, and then started to blush until my cheeks got hot. He laughed and poked my nose. I poked him back. We ended up having a poking war until it became 11:00 PM and everyone was returning to their dorms. Link got up and held his hand out to help me out. But, I got so sleepy, I couldn't move. "You sure are something, Zel." I looked at him groggily. "Is that your nickname for me?" He nodded and carried me off the floor. He opens my dorm room and placed my backpack to the side and me on my bed. He placed the covers over me and I started to close my eyes. "Goodnight, Zel." It was the last thing I heard until I knocked out.

**Notes: **Thanks for reading, you all are just dears! I hope you enjoy and I shall do Chapter 4 tomorrow and possibly Chapter 5 if I can. Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: **Chapter 4 right here! Guys, I wanna say thanks for the reviews as well! Oh and school shall be arriving soon for me and I won't have much time to do chapters but I will try my best for all of you. Love you all!

Chapter 4

_-Zelda POV-_

I woke up with a huge smile on my face. I scratched my head and got straight to showering. I took my toothbrush and brushed my teeth in the shower. I finished up and dried myself quick. I slipped on my clothes and brushed my hair as nicely as possible. _I can't wait to see Link today!_ I smiled at the thought seeing Link and teaching him more things. I picked up my backpack and left my dorm.

I began walking down the hall to Karanes dorm until my father stopped me.

"Zelda, what are you doing up this early? It's only 6:30 AM!" My father said wearily.

"I just wanted to be ready fast and no longer wake up late. I don't wanna be almost-late-for-school girl." I giggle.

He nods his head and walks to see Horwell and Owlan. Then I remembered-

"Father! Eagus wanted me to tell you that Link has much potential." My father waited for me to add on. "They were fighting at the Sparring Hall and Link beat Eagus! It was amazing, dad!"

My father smiled at me. "Then I should talk to Link about his 'amazingness' soon." I laughed at him and went off to wake up Karane.

_Maybe I should grab some toast so I have some energy. _I pass by Henya and request a toast. She smiles at me and begins to hum as she puts the bread in the toaster. That's new…She never smiles…or hums. I shrug it off as I see her smear butter on my toast and passed it to me.

"Enjoy, darling." She says happily, turning back to resume cooking breakfast.

I was immensely confused why she was acting so sweet but I shrugged it off. I walked to Karanes dorm and knocked loudly since she's a very heavy sleeper. I heard a thump beyond the door. Then I heard some moaning. I began to laugh a bit.

"Hey Karane…You alright in there?" I asked her with concern.

She opens the door, her hair messy and her PJ's wrinkled. She sighs at me and walks back insane. I close the door behind me and sit on her bed, looking around her room. As she brushes her teeth, I stand up and walk around her dorm. I see a stack of letters on the ground. _Hm? _I pick one up and read it. It was from Cawlin:

Greetings. My love for you is wider than the horizon and deeper than the clouds. I would very much like it if you would go out with me.

Your brave knight,

Cawlin

I laughed a bit and put the letter down. _Poor Cawlin. Such a hopeless romantic. _I sit back down and check my backpack to see if I have everything. Then I waited for Karane to get out. I see Karane already dressed but with her hair still messy as ever. I chuckle as I grab one of her brushes.

"Sit on the chair here. I'll brush your hair since I kinda made your morning not so great…"

She smiles at me and sits while I start brushing her hair. There were many tangles but I finally managed and did her regular hair style. I made sure that no locks of hair stuck out. I put the brush down and passed her the knight cap that's part of her uniform. She put it on and thanked me. We grabbed our packs and leave her dorm, locking the door behind us.

As we walk, it's already 7:00 AM and we find Pipit and Fledge waiting for breakfast to be ready. We see them complain so we walk up to them and bug them.

"Starving I see, Pipit. Just be patient alright? We'll be getting food soon." Karane says, trying to reassure her crush.

I giggle silently and stare at Fledge, who gives me the same stare. We all started a conversation for 5 minutes until I decided to wake up Link.

"Guys, I'm gonna wake up Link. I'll see you all at breakfast!" I told them as I start to walk to Links dorm. I look back and wave. They wave back while speaking quietly to each other. I wonder what they were talking about.

I knock on Links door, waiting for a response. No one responded. I checked atop the door to see if I was at the right dorm. It read "Links Dorm." I turn my head in confusion and knock again. No response. walk to Links dorm. I look back and wave. They wave back while speaking quietly to each other. I wonder what they were talking about.

I knock on Links door, waiting for a response. No one responded. I checked atop the door to see if I was at the right dorm. It read "Links Dorm." I turn my head in confusion and knocked again. No response. _Link? Is he in there?_ I stood there in curiosity and waited for a few more minutes. I decided to give up and began to walk away until I heard the door swing open. I turn around and see Link in his underwear. I started to giggle as he posed on his doorway.

"Sup Zel?" He said in attempts of sounding cool.

"I'm doing great and _**fully clothed**_. And you?" I grinned at him with small giggles.

He looked at me for a second and I pointed at his Triforce underwear. He looked down and blushed of embarrassment. He asked me to give him a minute and closed the door. I waited there for 5 minutes until he came out with all his clothes on…just not the right way.

"Link… at least dress yourself properly…" I slap my forehead with my palm.

"Oh shoot!" He ran back in his room.

I hear a bit of shuffling until finally, he comes out, properly clothed. I began laughing until he started getting a little mad.

"OK, so I couldn't get dressed properly. It was difficult since your loveliness was outside my door awaiting me." He said with sultry.

"S-shut up." I stammered, attempting to hide my blush. "I'm just glad you finally remembered how to dress. Now, let's go get some breakfast, hm?"

He nodded and grabbed his backpack from his dorm. He closes the door behind him and locks it, turning around and smiling at me. He tells me he's ready so we begin walking to the lunchroom with our stomachs groaning of hunger. We start talking about spoons until we entered the lunchroom. We stopped when a tall figure ended up in front of us.

"Need anything, Groose?" I said annoyed.

"I need you, of course" he said confidently. "I made you a love letter to show my honest and passionate emotions for you. Please do read it tonight."

I take the paper and nod at him so he thinks I will. Probably won't but for his sake, I'll say I did. As I stuff the letter in my backpack, Link brews up a conversation.

"Groose seems very attracted to you, Zel" Link says.

"Yeah, he's got this huge crush on me ever since he started living here. It's awkward that one of his lackeys, the tall one, also has a crush on me. So does my friend Fledge but he's very chill about it."

"So why don't you date him?" Link asks.

"He's very sweet and everything but, he's got many fears and doubts his capabilities a lot. I just can't see myself being with him. Sorry if it sounds pretty mean."

"No, it's totally fine. I understand. It takes a while to find that special someone who you know you're right for." Link reassures me.

I smile at him, looking straight into his rupee blue eyes. We stared at each other for a while until I heard Karane yelling at us to come over. I shook my head and began to blush. Link blushed as well and started scratching his head.

"We should, um, go to them…" Link says shyly.

"Y-yeah, we should…" I stuttered.

We walk over there quietly and begin to eat. I look down at the toast I was eating. _That stare… was that stare of attraction? Does he possibly like me? _I question to myself. _I always stutter and blush when I'm around him…do I like him as well? No, that's absurd! We just met after all! But still… _

"Zelda?"

I look up from my toast and shake my head.

"Hm?"

"Zelda, what's on your mind?" Fledge asks with concern.

"Oh, I was um…thinking about today's lesson! About the great darkness that was slain by an unknown hero…" Everyone stares at me.

"An unknown hero? Like, no one knows what he looks like or his name?" Pipit asks.

"Not exactly" I said. "Some people have seen him. He wears similar attire as our Knights do. But it was like, a darkish green. And he was actually claimed to be our age."

Everyone widened their eyes and waiting for more to be told. From the corner of my eye, I saw Link widen his eyes and started eating faster. I wonder what's wrong with him…

"Anyways" I continued. "He defeated a great evil called Ganondorf. He saved my ancestry, the Queen of a kingdom of the name Hyrule. She ended up taking her life and Hyrule collapsed. Her name was Zelda, just like me."

Everyone was shocked and looked at me, wanted to ask multiple question. It was right then when I finished my sentence that Link stood up.

"I'm uh, gonna head to the b-bathroom now…be back in a s-sec…" Link said with stutters as he quickly walked outside the lunchroom. I started to become concerned. Everyone else was concerned as well. So I decided to go check on him.

As I walk out, I see Link sitting in the hallway, alone. He appeared nervous about something. I decided to walk slowly so I don't startle him. When I walked, I accidently stepped on one of Mia's chew toys. _Too late from startling him now _I thought I saw him stare at me shakily.

"Are you alright, Link?" I ask him. He looked down at his feet and began to sigh. He took a long breath in and breathed out slowly. It took him a while but he finally spoke with nervousness.

"That hero you guys were speaking about…That was me."

I was completely shocked and I widened my eyes as I grew impatient, waiting for him to resume.

"I saved the Queen. That's why I took a liking to you because you two had the same name. I killed Ganondorf because he not only put the Queen in harm's way but he killed my parents…"

I stared at him woefully, tears streaming off his face. He opens his mouth to speak but closed it since he was speechless. _Just like he was as a kid… _I sat down in front of him, taking his hands in mine. He looked up at me, his eyes pretty puffy and his cheeks wet. I lifted my hand up to his face, wiping tears away and smiling up at him.

"Thank you for saving her…My father and I will be grateful towards you once I tell him that-"

"No…" Link shook his head hard and resumed. "No… please don't tell anyone…people might start treating me different and I wanna start here fresh as a regular student…"

I nodded in understanding and looked down at his hands. They had many scars. I rubbed them with my thumb and felt something mysterious. Like a great energy emanating from his hands. I pressed my thumb on the back of his right hand and closed my eyes. I sighed and started to sing to Link.

"_En Dashe Bu, Nobe Shundu. Tie Shutwu Kewenu Swa Lei…" _

I saw the Triforce glow on the back of his hand. _He had the Triforce at some point… _Link looked at me when I finished. We both looked at his hands, then at each other's eyes. I felt a tear stream down my cheek and my cheeks felt hot. I started sniffling and tried to speak a bit.

"I-I'm sorry about your p-parents." I spoke low. "I l-lost my mother from an evil d-darkness as well s-so I know how you feel…"

Then, unexpectedly, Link grabs me into a big hug. I was motionless at first until I finally started to hug him back. I closed my eyes and smiled through my tears.

_-Link POV-_

_This girl understands you more than Malon did. Zelda is so much better than Malon… _I let go of Zelda and she looks at me, tears in her eyes. I place my hand on her cheek and wipe away her tears like she did to me.

"Please don't cry" I pleaded. "You look so much more beautiful with a smile on your face."

She smiles at me and wipes away her tears with her cloak she wears. I noticed it was incomplete.

"Zel, why do you wear this if it's incomplete?"

She took it off and showed it to me. It had the Hyrulian Crest on it. I smoothed my hand on it, feeling its texture. I saw the incomplete area and skipped it. She told me she is making it currently.

"It's beautiful already. I can't wait for it to be complete but, what's it for?" I asked her.

She sniffled and covered herself with it again. "I'll tell you soon, ok?" I nodded, respecting her decision. "For now, everyone else is worried about me and you so we should probably head back soon."

I nodded and sighed. "Sucks" I began. "I loved this moment while it lasted." She giggled and stood up.

"C'mon Link. We gotta go finish eating and head to class." She says while standing up. I love her smile. It seems to reassure me and make me smile. I stand up and take her hand and squeeze it. She looks up at me.

"Thank you…so much." I smiled at her warmly. She squeezes back and let go of my hand. We then started walking back to the lunchroom. "Oh and thank god we're going back to the lunchroom." She asked me why. "Because I'm _**mighty **_hungry!" She giggled at me and walked into the lunchroom with flee.

**Notes: **Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it and I did take your suggestions and spaced out the dialogue of characters to make it simpler to read. I really hope it


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: **Chapter 5! Hope you all enjoy! Let's keep in mind I don't own LOZ or its characters. Leave reviews please and thanks!

Chapter 5

_-Zelda POV-_

As I see our friends enter the classroom, I start thinking. _Maybe I should show Link a few things as my own personal lesson. _I smile at the thought and ask Link to wait at the doorway. I enter the classroom to my father and whisper in his ear.

"Can I show him the waterfall? I'll teach him about the lesson there, ok?" I whispered. He nodded as I skipped back to Link.

"Let's go!" I told him, walking to the entrance of the academy.

"Wait up!" Link begins. "Don't we have class?"

I nodded at him. "My dad let me teach you outside class." He was confused. "The Headmaster is my father and I really wanna show you something cool." He never knew that so he was pretty shocked but he thought it was cool. I walked him to the entrance and he accompanied me. We walked towards where I wanted to show him, greeting the people we passed. Link was smiling a lot and really enjoyed saying hello to the Skyloftians. _He's so sweet and humble… And super cue… _Then I shook my head. "Wait, what?"

"You ok, Zel?" Link asked.

I just realized I said that out loud and started to laugh awkwardly. "Ehehe, sorry about that! Just thinking is all." He laughed at me and poked my nose.

"You're weird, Zel." He started. "But I like weird." I giggled a bit and grabbed his arm, pointing to the direction of the Waterfall. I lead him to the rocks that people were able to jump on. I jumped on the first one and waved for him to jump as well. He looked at me, smiled, and jumped on my rock. But, his jump made starting making me fall back.

"Ahh!" I felt my life ending right then until-

"Zel!" Link caught my arm and pulled me up, making me sit down and breath heavy. He started hugging me tightly and haven't let go until he realized I was ok.

"I'm so sorry Zel! I'm so sorry that I was such an idiot! I should've warned you beforehand…" I rubbed his back, returning his hug in the process. I was hushing him until he calmed down and let go to stare at me. I put my hands on his cheeks and smiled up at him.

"It's ok. I didn't die and plus, you saved my life. Thank you and you are forgiven." He smiled at me and put his hands over mine. We stared at each other until Link started leaning towards me. I started leaning towards him until we heard a rough _splash _hitting the rock we were sitting on. I blushed and let go of his face, turning to face the Waterfall. He did the same and started scratching his head.

"So um…" I ended the silence. "This is the Waterfall. We come here to rather fresh water and hunt for fish to eat. There's also a cave if you keep going up on the rock track. But it's closed off due to monsters being there." He looks up at the path, then down at the Waterfall. He reached his hand to touch the water and smiled.

"I love it here. It feels so relaxing and just pure bliss… especially with you here to enjoy it with me." Link begins to blush after he said that. I blushed too and looked away for a moment. When I look back, Link holds out a flower to me.

"How did you…" I started.

"Don't ask. Just take." I take it from his hand. "For you since you've been an amazing guide and friend." I smile at him and sniff into the flower. It smelled lovely. I held it in my hand and twiddled with it. After a moment, Link took it. I looked up at him in confusion. Then I saw his hand go above my head. He uses both hands now and fits the flower right above my left ear. He made sure it stuck there with my hair and he put his hands down.

"Now you look lovelier." He told me with his adorable smile. I blushed up at him and resumed telling him about the Waterfall. He looked at me seriously, actually paying attention to what I said. He nodded and he was just so interested. Made me feel honored to be his teacher. I pointed out where the Waterfall had led. We looked down where the clouds were.

"Do you know exactly where it leads?" He asks me.

"Nope." I responded. "No one from here has ever been in the surface before. I don't think they would like to, either. We don't know what's down there…"

He laughed. "I know what down there." I looked at him, pleading for him to tell me what's down there. "It was the way I actually got up here. It leads to a pond down there. The pond is located in a forest .Its rather lovely. Fairies fly around there at night and light up the place. I managed to swim up to see where it led." He smiled at me, with a twinkle in his eye. "Thankfully, it led me to this wonderful place. Skyloft…such a nice name for a nice island." I nodded, being fascinated about the Surface and its contents.

We stared off at the sky for several hours, watching the Loftwings fly and the Knights doing their jobs. Then Link brought up a question.

"Do you have to be a Knight to own a Loftwing?"

"No, you just have to be lucky enough to get one and tame one." I told him. He snapped his fingers and muttered "shoot" under his breath. I giggled at him and reassured him. We sat there for a brief moment until he breaks the silence. "Do you have one, Zel?" I nodded at him, standing up and looking at the vast sky. I whistled and winked at him. Then I jumped off the rock, into the sky.

"ZELDA!" He yelled.

I was falling until a figure caught me in time. My precious Loftwing. I fly up, petting her as she leads me to the Waterfall. I look at Link and smile at him, waving. He was extremely shocked and stood up to get a good look at my Loftwing. I command my Loftwing to land on the rock slowly. I get off it and beckon Link to come to me. He slowly approaches me and I take his hand. "You can pet her. She won't bite, I promise." He slowly raises his hand on her head, closing his eyes and waiting for his hand to land on her head. My Loftwing lowers her head and allows Link to pet her. He opens his eyes and laughs.

"She's really sweet." He said with glee while petting her. I smiled at him, seeing the connection him and her have. I was impressed. Many people are afraid to pet my Loftwing, being that she gets very aggressive towards people she doesn't know. But with Link, it was a different story it appears. He stopped petting her and looked at me.

"One day, I hope to get a Loftwing…One with a sense of adventure and fun." He said with confidence. I patted his shoulder. "We'll get you one soon, I promise." He smiled down at me and I smiled back. I told my Loftwing to fly wherever she'd like. She flew off into the clouds, flying freely in the air. We jump down the rocks and walk to the Plaza. That's when we hear some screams.

"Guys! There's a Crimson Loftwing here at Skyloft!" Says a Skyloftian.

"Seriously?!" Asks another.

We see many people running. We find Horwell walking the direction everyone else is running to. We walk up to Horwell and ask what's happening.

"It appears a Crimson Loftwing has appeared in Skyloft. It has no owner and it appears to be friendly. It's quite a rare sighting since that Loftwing is the last of its kind." Horwell informs us. We thank him and rush to the Plaza. When we get there, the crowds were endless. A bunch of people everywhere we looked trying to get a peek at the rare species. I pushed through the crowd, them looking at me and moving away. Link follows me as we approach the huge creature. My father was already there, petting him.

"Zelda, you made it." My father says. "It appears this Loftwing, the last of its type, stumbled upon Skyloft with an injured wing."

I look at it woefully, looking at its wing. "Oh my…" I say while petting the poor Loftwing. "You've come a long way in search for assistance, haven't you?" The Loftwing squawks, agreeing with me I'm assuming. Someone in the crowd passes me some bandages and Mushroom Spores. I begin mending the wing, being as careful as I can. Link stares at me in admiration. I begin to blush and try to hide it. Once it was cleaned and bandaged, I pet the Loftwing. He squawked with flee and started to pet me with his head. I started laughing as I saw my school mates come along to admire the Loftwing.

"The Crimson Loftwing!? Here!?" Karane exclaimed.

"It's so beautiful!" Said Fledge.

"It'll be mine!" Said Groose, running towards the Loftwing.

"Groose, stop it! You'll scare him!" I cried. He rushed towards it and the Loftwing squawked loudly and started to peck in the air. Groose, being afraid, ran back into the crowd, hiding behind Cawlin and Strich. I sighed, looking at the poor, lonely Loftwing…_ Poor guy. He doesn't want just anyone to be his master… _Just as I made that thought, Link started walking up to the Crimson Loftwing. I started at him making his way towards the Loftwing.

_-Link POV-_

As I walked towards the Loftwing, I noticed that he stared straight in my eyes. _Testing my bravery, eh? _I took a deep breath and placed my hand on his head, petting him slowly. He closed his eyes and bowed at me. I put a small smile and backed up to bow as well. After a moment passed, we both lifted our heads and stared at each other. I went up to hug him and we covered me in his wings, returning the hug. I started laughing and the Loftwing squawked.

"Hey Zel" I began. She looked at me with a smile. "I think I found my Loftwing." She giggled and everyone applauded, admiring me and my new partner.

**Notes: **Hope you guys enjoyed! Peaches!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: **Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I wrote it fairly interesting so I really hope you like it!

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

_-Zelda POV-_

A few days pass since the Crimson Loftwing had come with his injury. Link has been spending a lot of time with his new Loftwing, caring for him like a brother. I went to the Plaza to find Link but, he was nowhere to be seen. Even his Loftwing was nowhere to be seen. I scratched my head, pondering where they could have gone. Then I hear some cheerful screaming as I rush to the dock at the Plaza. Then I see a red figure fly up, causing wind to gust me. Then I look up to see Link, having the time of his life, with his Loftwing who as well is happy. I begin laughing and waving my arm. Link sees me and starts to land, landing right in front of me.

"I see you learned how to fly." I tell Link. I turn to his Loftwing and pet him. "And it appears you healed quick as well, buddy." He squawks with glee and flies off with my Loftwing. I look behind to see Link, sitting down and looking up at me with a smile. I look down at him and blush a bit.

"So Zel, what have you been up to?" Link asks me, the wind shuffling his hair. I shrug, sitting down right next to him and placing my bag down.

"Nothing much, really. Just hanging out with Fledge lately." I told him. Link looked at me, and then looked down. He looked kinda jealous. _Is he ok? _I look at him with curiosity. Then I checked the time and begin to get up. Link looked up.

"Where are ya going?" Link asked.

"Going on a date." I said firmly. That's when I saw Link cringe. He got up in front of me and looked in my eyes. "With who?" He asked aggressively. I started laughing.

"I was kidding, Link. Calm down. Are you alright today?" I told him, giggling a little bit. He sighed. He began to smile and nod. _He's acting rather strange today… _

_-Link POV-_

I sighed of relief and answered her question with a nod. _Phew, _I thought. _Thank the Goddesses she wasn't serious. _I scratched my head and asked Zelda if she wanted to hang out today since there was no class. She nodded, picking up her bag. I led her to the Waterfall. It's become our usual spot to hang out and be silly together.

I jump up to the second rock and help Zelda, grabbing her hand to make sure she doesn't almost fall again. I grab her bag and set it down and sit down myself. She sat down next to me, staring at the Waterfall.

"I remember when I first saw this Waterfall." She started. "This is where my father created my harp. Ever since that day, I've practiced it to make him proud. And this place always made me feel like home."

I listen to her, focused as she talked about her childhood. She told me how she first got her Loftwing and how she had done everything together before she even joined the Knight Academy.

"I wasn't old enough to study there so I wasn't able to make friends easily. Then I met my Loftwing at the Statue of Hylia." She began to stand up. "Which reminds me! Let me show you the Statue of Hylia. It's my favorite place. It's a sacred area where I play the songs of the Goddesses." I smile of excitement and carry her bag and jump down the rocks. Once she's down, she leads me. I can't wait to see this statue!

_-Zelda POV-_

As we walked up the stairs to the entrance of the Statue of Hylia, I turn around to face Link. "Rarely anyone comes here so don't be surprised if it's empty. My dad and I are usually the only ones who come here. You can always come up here to do homework or study or something…" My words trail off as we walk and see a large statue in front of us. _Lady Hylia… _I bow at her, Link quickly doing the same thing once he saw me do it. After a moment of silence, we stood up straight and admired the statue of Hylia. Link started to walk towards it, placing his hands on it. That's when I felt an energy coming from my hands. My hands began to shine, making a Triforce on the back of my hand. I looked at Link to see his hands were doing the same. I begin to walk forward to Link and hold his hands. Then I felt this strong energy coming from his hands. That's when I disappear in reality and ended up in a dark room.

It was terrible. I saw nothing. It was pitch black and I feared there was something beyond this mythical room. I started walking until a light had shown in the distance. I ran to it as fast as I could. When I was close enough to actually see what it was, I saw it crystal clear. A Triforce. I started walking toward it until something had blocked my way. A monstrous creature with millions of teeth, armless, coming from the dark ground. I backed up to behold its form. It was large. Larger than anything I have ever seen. Larger than Hylias Statue… A horrible screech came out of the beast and I cupped my ears. I started to yell Links name as loud as I can and began to cry. I've never felt so alone in my life time…

"Zelda!" I heard. All the blackness disappeared and I saw Links face right in front of me.

_-Link POV-_

I see Zelda crying hysterically, shaking on her bed. She grabbed me very quickly and hugged me tightly. I returned the hug, feeling and hearing her heart beating fast. I started rubbing her back, attempting to calm her down. She wouldn't let go until her heart beat had slowed down. When she lets go of me, I see her wiping her tears with her blanket. Then she looks around, seeing that she's in her room. "How'd I get here? And how long was I knocked out?" She asked me.

"Well…" I begin. "It went something like this…"

_-Flashback-_

I think I had a mini heart attack when Zelda let go of my grasp and fell back. Thankfully I caught her in time. I carried her and shook her multiple times, yelling "Zelda" as loud as I could. I put my ear on her chest to hear her heart beat. _Thump…thump…thump… _It was going pretty slow. I began shaking as I picked her up as well as her bag and ran out the exit as fast as I can.

I rush into the Knight Academy, everyone looking at me when I passed by them. I ran passed the guards and to the Headmasters office. I kicked the door open, keeping Zelda in my arms. I ran up to the Headmaster, explaining what happened. He rose from his seat and told me to put Zelda in her room on her bed. As I went to do that, he commanded guards to get the medics and towels damped with water. I open Zelda's dorm and lay her on the bed as people rushed in with supplies.

_-Reality-_

"…And that's what happened." I finished. She was shocked but relaxed. I encouraged her to drink water and she sipped it slowly. I still saw her sweating and breathing a little quick. I looked down and sighed of relief. Then I felt her hand on my shoulder. I look up to see her weary, but smiling.

"Thank you, Link. Thank you so much…" She finished with leaning over to hug me. I lean over to allow her to hug me, partially covering me with her blanket. I hugged back, thanking Hylia that I was able to help Zelda in time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: **Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I wrote it fairly interesting so I really hope you like it! Sorry if its too short!

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_-Zelda POV-_

I was allowed out of my room when I was calmed down. But, my father didn't want me to walk around alone. He doesn't want me helpless if I faint again. So, I went with Link back to Hylias Statue, making sure our hands don't glow again. I held onto his arm the whole time while he held my bag with his other arm. He let me go so I could sit down and he sat right next to me, grabbing a piece of grass to chew on it. He started to clench his fists a bit. When I placed my hand on his shoulder, he seemed to be tensed.

"Are you ok, Link?" I asked him cautiously. It seems as though he wanted to punch someone.

"I made you faint…" He muttered. "If we didn't hold hands, you wouldn't have fainted…" It looked like he was about to cry. It began to hurt my heart. _This hurts me… a lot…_ I rushed on him and hugged him tightly, causing us to lie on the ground. He was totally shocked but I knew what I was doing.

"Please don't cry…" I mumbled in his shirt. "If you didn't make me faint, I wouldn't have gotten the dream…" He pushes me off slightly to look at my face in all seriousness.

"W-what dream?" He sniffled.

"I had more of a nightmare." I began. "I saw this evil, dark beast that got in my way from the Triforce. It had so many teeth and made such an unpleasant screech…It was terrible but I figured it out. This was a message from Hylia…" I faced to look up at Hylias Statue. "She told me that the darkness shall be coming within just a few decades…" I looked down, twiddling my thumbs a bit. I began to tear up a bit. "So I thank you. You did no harm to me. If anything, you assisted me to receive a warning before it was too late." There was a sudden silence. I looked up to see Link, wide eyed and mouth partially open. I waved my hand across his face. "Hello…?" He looked at me and grabbed my shoulders.

"That nightmare—I've had the same one. A while back, I had the same nightmare at Ordon Village. It was terrible. I woke up crying with Malon trying to calm me." He twitched at saying her name. "Anyways, I didn't think the dream would have affected me at all so I got over it after a few days. It appears it's an important dream then…" I nod, sighing as the wind blew in our faces. We look up to see our Loftwings play with each other in the air. We smile and cheer them on. While I was cheering, I saw Link smiling at me to my right. I looked at him and smile sweetly back.

_-Link POV-_

I stared at her beautiful blue eyes when she smiled back at me. Especially when the moonlight was shining on her brightly. I begin to lean towards her. She does the same and closed her eyes. That's when Groose appeared and ruined the moment.

"Zelda!" He called.

I sat up and started whistling, scratching my head and blushing at the same time. Zelda looked up at Groose while blushing madly.

"Yes?" She asked quietly.

"Your father wanted me to call you to tell you and Link that dinner is ready and he recommends that you guys eat."

"Thanks Groose. We'll be there shortly." She responds. Groose began to blush and ran back off. Stritch waved a little and ran closely behind Groose. She put her head in her palm and sighed. I chuckled a little bit and stood up. I held out my hand to her. She took my hand and stood up, grasping onto my arm while I bent over to grab her bag. We walk out the sacred area, irritated about the interruption.

We walk into the Academy, laughing about Cawlins love letters. I then carry Zelda, making her laugh even more. She starts playfully hitting my arms, wanting to be let down. I stick out my tongue and tighten my grip on her. She laughs even harder as we enter the lunch room. Everyone begins to stare. I quickly put her down and rushed to the table. She accompanied me and sat right next to me. Once she did, she began giggling. I smile a bit while eating some of the dinner. I take a spoonful of my soup and bite into my bread. Karane and Pipit eye us as we resume looking down, slipping in some giggles and smiles.

"What's up with you guys? It's like you've been sprayed with laughing gas!" Karane chuckles.

"Yeah, seriously! What is up with you two today?" Pipit questioned.

We look up at them with gleaming smiles. We whisper very quietly so no one else can here. Karane begins to laugh loudly. Fledge chuckles softly while Pipit looked kinda irritated. I stared at him, confused to why he is mad. He stood up and said he went to use the bathroom. He walked out quickly, leaving his soup to cool. We all stare at him leave, Karane looking very worried.

"I'll go see what's up with him." I stood up from my chair and jogged out the door. I saw Pipit far in the hallway. I walk to him, putting my hand on his shoulder once I got to him. He was rubbing his temples, exhaling and inhaling strongly. I was patting his back, asking him repeatedly what was wrong. After he had calmed a bit, he looked at me, anger in his eyes.

"Cawlin…is sending Karane love letters. Love letters, Link! Who does he think he is!?" Pipit rages.

"He thinks he's got a shot with a girl." I joke. Pipit agrees with me and chuckles a bit. We laugh a bit and I ask him another question.

"Why does that irritate you though?"

He sighs, blushing a little bit. He coughs a bit and says something I couldn't spell out.

"Uh, what?" I asked. He muttered something that I still couldn't make out. "Spill it out, man!" He begins to blush more and lets out a large breath.

"I have a crush on Karane…" He finally says. I smile, patting his back. "Was that so bad?" I asked. He looked at me with a death look. I start chuckling and "aw" under my breath. He slaps my arm and I laugh out loud. A few guards stare at us and we wave. Pipit pulls me close and asks me to keep this a secret between him and me.

"Your secret is safe with me, Lover Boy." I taunted him.

"Don't call me Lover Boy! I'm not the only one…" He smirked at me. I look at him. "I know you have a thing for Zelda." I began to blush and nod my head multiple times.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! You've got the wrong idea! She and I are just good friends. Nothing else. She most likely doesn't like me back so no, I don't have a thing for her." I panicked inside, hoping he'd believe me. I think he partially bought it because he nodded and asked if I would accompany him back to the lunch room. I nodded and walked there with him. We enter the room and take our seats, looking down at my cold soup. I took a spoonful and puckered my lips. I hate cold soup. I swallowed it and got myself a bottle of water. As I sipped my water, I saw Zelda playing with her spoon and bowl. I saw Karane asking Pipit about what happened, Fledge being the third wheel of the conversation. I look back at Zelda, chewing on her bread.

"Hey, are you hungry?" I asked her. She nodded, placing her hand on her stomach. I held out my bread to her, looking away so she doesn't see me blush. She lifted her hand to grab it, then stopped.

"Are you sure?" She asked worriedly. I nodded, holding out the bread closer to her. She put her hand around it and stopped. She was touching my hand. I looked down at the bread, then back at her. She began to blush and I did as well, locking our gazes upon each other. She then slowly took the bread and put it up her face. She took a small bite and chewed it slowly, seemingly embarrassed. I smile at her. _She looks so cute when she's embarrassed. _I thought to myself while I watched her eat. Once she finished, she wiped the crumbs off and yawned. She covers her mouth and stands up.

"I think I'm gonna head to bed, guys. G'night." She walks slowly out the door. I sit back, feeling a little sad that she left. I yawn and look around the room. I see Groose, Cawlin, and Stritch apparently plotting something. I chose not to get into that because they're just weird and I don't want to get in that. I turn to see Karane, Pipit, and Fledge talking about Loftwings. I look at Zeldas empty seat. Then I see something shine under the table. I look down to see her harp sticking out of her bag. I grab her bag and tell the others that I am going to return it and go to sleep as well. They bid me good night and resume their dinner and conversations. I walk out the room, still yawning. I walk to Zeldas dorm, knocking on her door. She opens it and it felt like I saw a Goddess come out of a chamber. She was wearing a lovely white night gown. Her hair was completely loose and she was barefoot. I began to blush and handed her the bag.

"You um, left this under the t-table at dinner…" I stuttered. She took it, smiling softly. I looked down and blushed even more. She steps out a bit, smiling at me. Then she gets really close to me. Close enough to feel her body heat. She tippy toes up to my ear.

"Thank you…" She whispers. Then she kissed my right cheek. That's when she smiles, turns around and closes the door behind her. When the door closes, I put my hand on my cheek. My face felt hot and I was shocked.

_She kissed my cheek…_ I thought to myself. Then I smile. This girl is a box of surprises…And I can't wait to uncover her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes: **Chapter 8 is out! Hope you all enjoy as usual!

* * *

_Chapter 8_

**_-Zelda POV-_**

I woke up with the hugest headache, attempting to get up from my bed without falling. I kept holding onto the walls to reach my bathroom. After I used the bathroom, brush my teeth and take a shower, I walk to my nightstand. I open the drawer to a pack of tea. I read the back to see if it heals headaches. Luckily, it does. I put it down and got dressed. After I did my hair, I sat down at my desk with my sewing kit and my Sailcloth. I begin to sew it, hopefully finishing it within the next 5 minutes. I look up at my wall to check the day and time. _Oh, today is my father's inspection on the other sky islands… _I then smiled a bit. _That means no class! But I woke up at 10 AM… ugh. _I sniffled and continue to finish the Sailcloth. A few minutes later, I sew in the last threads and cut off the excess. I throw it away and hold up the Sailcloth. _It's perfect! _I thought to myself as I wrap it around myself and head out the door with my tea.

When I close the door behind me, I realize how quiet it is. _I guess everyone knew the news… _I yawn and walk into the lunchroom. Henya was cleaning pots until she heard me. She looked at me with concern. "Are you alright, hun?" She asks. "It looks like you're sick." I nod, reaching for the teapot. I felt a sharp pain when I carried it and I accidently dropped it.

"Ow!" I yelped, crying a bit. Henya picked it up for me and led me to the nearby table. I sat down and handed her my tea.

"I'll make the tea, ok? You're too weak to do things." I thank her and begin coughing. _What's wrong with me? _I thought. _Just yesterday, I was ok. _I cover my mouth and begin coughing even more. Henya looks at me, worried deeply about my health. I rubbed my eyes and coughed even more. My father comes in, ready to go inspecting until he sees me. He rushes by my side and asks me if I'm ok.

"Yeah father, I'll be ok. Just go *cough* inspect the islands." I say weakly. He pats my back and stares into my eyes. He touches my cheek, making a light glow from it.

"You've been exposed to the wind too much." He says. "That wind has gotten you sick. Just drink some tea and you'll be better in no time." He smiles at me and kisses my cheek. I hug him goodbye and watch him walk out the door. Henya comes with my tea, patting my back and returning to her dishes. I thank her and sip the hot tea.

"Mm…" I drank more of the tea.

"I'm glad you like it." Henya said happily.

I resume drinking it and look around the room. All the tables are cleaned, the plates are laid out and the food is currently being cooked. I kept drinking more and more of my tea, regaining my energy slowly. Once I finish the tea, I start opening the tea bag. Henya looked at me.

"Why are you opening the tea bag, Zelda?" She asked.

"I like to eat the herbs. It tastes good and makes me feel better." I respond, taking a pinch of the herbs and putting it in my mouth. She smiles at me.

"You're such a quirky girl."

"I know. Thanks." I respond with a giggle. She goes back to her cooking as I eat the herbs pinch by pinch. While I eat, I see Karane and Pipit outside the hallway, chatting. I cough a bit and see Fledge come in. He looks at me, worried. He comes over and wraps his arm around me. I smile and cough more.

"Be careful: You might get sick." I warned him. He shook his head.

"I don't care if I get sick. I just want you to be ok…" He said worriedly. I pat his shoulder and point to the cooking to get breakfast. He nods and gets some breakfast from Henya. I finish my herbs and throw out the bag. I put my cup in the sink and yawn a bit. _Wow I feel so much better. _I thought as I walked to the table where Fledge was eating. We start talking about Karane and Pipit.

"They're so cute together. Too bad Pipit is too afraid to tell her how he feels about her…" Fledge sighs.

"He does? Aww!" I squeal. Fledge told me to keep it secret because if Pipit found out he told me, he'd kill Fledge. I zipped my lips shut and nod. He sighed of relief. I giggle at him as I play with my harp. I strum some strings and hum a bit. I start playing the Song of Storms.

**_-Link POV-_**

I walk outside my dorm, closing the door behind me. I walk toward the lunch room to see people blocking it, looking inside it. Then I hear music coming from the lunch room. I walk towards the room, getting through the crowd. Once I get through, I felt myself get into a trance. I see Zelda playing majestically, seeming as though no one else is around her. _Like she in her own little world. _I thought. Her fingers played softly as everyone was admiring her.

After she finished the song, she looked up to see a bunch of people watching her. She started blushing and put her harp down. She waved a bit.

"Oh hi…" She said shyly. "I assume you guys were hearing me play…" Everyone nodded and started clapping for her. I started clapping loudly. I smiled at her. She looked around and saw me, as if she was intentionally looking for me. She smiled and blushed a lot. I entered the lunch room fully to go grab some breakfast. The crowd disbanded after complimenting Zelda while I was eating some toast.

"You're really amazing with that harp, Zelda!" Fledge compliments. She blushes and put her harp back in her pack. I admit I did get a little bit jealous. But, I shouldn't since I'm not her boyfriend… I stare at her, with her lovely smile and those beautiful eyes. _I could be her boyfriend though… _I thought chewing on my toast. We see Karane and Pipit enter the lunch room.

"Sup guys?" Pipit says once he sits down.

"Sick" Zelda says simply, dropping her head on the table. We stare at her while she coughs. I pat her back and give her my water bottle. She sips it slowly, looking down at the water line going down. I watch her closely. Her eyes seem a bit pink and she told us she was light-headed. _She'll be ok… _I thought to myself. Then I began thinking about that kiss. On my cheek, of course! I began to blush and placed my hand over my cheek where she kissed me. I then shake my head and look to see Zelda and Fledge holding hands. I clenched my teeth.

"My hand is so small compared to yours, Fledge!" Zelda giggles. Fledge high fives her hands and chuckles. Karane begins to draw hearts in the air with her fingers while Pipit laughs as well. I clench my fists tightly and resume eating my bread. _I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous. _I repeat in my mind. Then I heard someone call my name.

"Link?" Zelda asked.

"Hm? What? Yes?" I responded confused. She put her hand on mine, making butterflies appear in my stomach. I felt goose bumps rising and my face getting hot. I look down, smiling a bit.

"Don't worry, Zelda, I'm fine." She sticks her tongue out at me and I do the same to her. We start talking about the history of Skyloft because I seriously wanna know how this island came to the air.

"This island was a part of the Surface once upon a time. Hylia had decided that since she was too weak to defend her people, she placed us in the sky so the darkness wouldn't get us. But, a prophecy was made so a Hero would rise to defend the Surface and ourselves from the darkness that rises every few years. And so, that's how Skyloft came to be but we do not know what it was named before it became Skyloft." She informs me. It's rather interesting. I never thought a Goddess had such abilities. Then again, she _is _a Goddess.

After breakfast, we all end up at the Plaza after eating breakfast. We talked there until the sun was about to go down. Pipit and Karane were talking while Fledge was reading. Zelda and I were pointing out the Knights and their names. She told me how long they've been a Knight and how they patrol 24/7.

"Wow." I say. "I'm pretty astonished at how they are so committed to their position." Zelda nods, smiling at me and look at the sun shine. She looked so happy…I couldn't help but smile back at her. I saw her hand on the floor, keeping her body up to watch the sky. I slowly make my way toward her hand, my hand going finger by finger. Once I touch her fingers, she looks down at our hands then at me. She smiles and looks away. I smile and put my hand over her hand. We both start blushing, waiting for the sun to set.

"By the way" I break the silence. "Are you feeling better?" She nods.

"Yep. I feel great!" She says. She starts to blush. "Especially since you're here with me…" She looks down, blushing in embarrassment. I blush as well and look at her. I take my hand to lift her head up by her chin. She looks up at me with those cute eyes of hers. I begin to lean towards her. She starts to lean as well, closing her eyes. We're so close yet we used to be so far. But this is today and now. _And I will not hold back…_

"Zelda!" A voice calls.

_DAMMIT!_

* * *

**Notes: **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I shall write the next one soon! Sorry about the cliff hanger!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes: **Put a lot of heart in this chapter so please enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 9_

**_-Zelda POV-_**

"Yes Groose?" I said, very agitated. He flies his Loftwing closer to me and Link. I turn to see Link looking away and his hands on his lap. I look back up to see Groose smiling.

"What do you want?" I asked. He gets off his Loftwing and presents me with a bouquet of roses. He puts it to my reach and I grab it, smelling the roses. I begin to blush as Groose began to recite something. I wasn't paying attention though. I was staring at Link who seemed very tense. He was clenching his fists while biting his bottom lip. _Is he alright? _I thought in my mind as I look back up to see Groose waiting.

"So what's your answer?" He asks content.

"No…?" I say. I have no idea what he asked me. Then his face drops. His eyes become watery and he turns around. After a minute or 2, he begins to cry. I scratch my head while a bunch of people start to look. I turn to see Link chuckling a bit. A smile forms on my face and I stand up. I grab my bag quietly and I wave to Link so he follows. He nods and we slowly make our way to the Academy, laughing silently on the way.

"ZELDA, WHYY?!" We heard when we get to the entrance. We start laughing so loudly, entering my room. I put my bag down and Link puts his bag near the doorway. He sits on the floor and resumes chuckling. I giggle while opening my bag. That's when a paper slips out my bag.

"Huh?" I ask myself, lifting up the paper. _Grooses love letter?_ "Ew!" I dropped the letter. It glided all the way to Link. Link laughed as he looked at the letter. He opens up the letter and starts to read it.

"Mind reading out loud?" I asked him. Link smiled up at me and emptied his throat. He licked his hands and tried to form his hair like Grooses. I began to giggle a bit as Link began to read out loud trying to sound like him:

"My precious Zelda,

I beg of you to give me your heart. You are a lovely girl and I would like to have a chance. Every day when I see you, my heart melts inside. Your singing always takes my breath away. The way you play the harp makes you even more amazing. Also, you hair smells nice. Please go on a date with me!

Love,

Groose"

I start blushing a bit. _He may be idiotic but he's got a way with words. _Link put the letter down and ruffled his hair. He starts to lift up his shirt until puts it back down and asks me if he can take off his shirt.

"O-of course…" I stuttered. I opened my window since I assume he's hot. I turn back around to see Link shirtless. I blushed pretty hard. His abs... Oh how perfect they are. I see a few scars but they were healed. I look away to hide my blush. I get my PJ's and enter the bathroom.

**_-Link POV-_**

I am basically sweating. Zelda's room is rather warm. But she opened the window so I can cool off. I take my shirt to dab the areas I was sweating at. While I was doing that, the bathroom door opens. I begin to smile whiling turning my head toward the doorway of the bathroom. That's when my heart stopped. Zelda was wearing a yellow tank top with yellow shorts and some white socks. I started to blush a bit as she sits on her bed. She blushed too and ended the silence.

"So has Malon been your only girlfriend?" She asks me.

"No, actually." I responded. "Before Malon came around, I had another best friend. Her name was Ilia. She was extremely sweet. She helped me take care of my dear horse, Epona. Wait, hold on!" I started digging through my bag to find papers. I handed it to Zelda. "Those are paintings of me with Malon, me with Ilia, and me with Epona. Those were good times…" She smiled at the photos, mostly admiring Epona. I continue my story while she looks at the photos.

"Ilia liked me. And I liked her. And so we did date for a while. That's when she started to change. She started to become really clingy. Every time I tried to talk to a different girl, she thought I was cheating and she would just drag me away from them. I didn't want to break her heart but she was limiting my freedom. Once I asked her to be just friends, she ran away to live in Hyrule. I tried to find her but she was nowhere to be seen at Hyrule. And so, I just gave up and went back to Ordon Village where Malon showed up a few days later." I looked down a bit in sorrow. "And that's what happened…"

Zelda looked at me woefully. She gets off her bed to sit right next to me. She hands back the photos and I put the photos in my bag. Zelda then broke the silence.

"If it makes you feel better, I think you're amazing. You're sweet, caring, and courageous. And you are really cute." She blushes and gives me a reassuring smile.

"Thanks but I should say the same to you. You're just so pretty and intelligent. Any guy who gets to have you is one lucky dude." She nudges my shoulder and giggles. "I'm serious, Zel!" She shakes her head and crawls her way to her drawer. She pulls out a huge bag of chips. She crawls back and offers me some. I take a handful and shove it in my mouth. I smile with the chips sticking out. She laughs and throws some chips in my face. I try to catch some in my mouth to add to the mouthful I have. She laughs at me while eating some more chips. I swallow the mouthful of chips and reach for some more. She reaches as well and our hands touch. She blushes, smiling lightly and looking down at our hands. I blush as well and move my hand/

"After you, Princess." I say humbly. She laughs and grabs some chips. I grin at her while picking up a chip.

"Don't call me Princess." She says jokingly. I smile at her.

"Fine. I'll call you 'Your Highness'" I joked. She throws some chips at my face. I laugh while trying to grab some of the chips.

"Don't!" She whines. I nod, picking up some of the chips off the floor. I throw out those chips and sit back next to her.

"I'll call you Zel then. Forever." I told her. She nodded of approval and ate more chips. After we run out of chips, Zelda throws the empty bag out and brings us some bottles of water. We slowly drink while we talk about fairies.

"Ya know." She cut our conversation. "I wish my life was as amazing as people think it is. People think just because I am a Goddess does not mean I am happy. So many guys have broken my heart because they never actually loved me. They only wanted me for my looks or my abilities. I just wish someone would love me for me…" She began to look down. I scooch over to give her a hug. She hugs me in return. After a few moments pass, she checks the time.

"Its 12 AM, Link…" She yawns. I look at the clock as well and scratch my head.

"We've been here for hours…" I said. I started to chuckle. "That's hilarious." She starts giggling too, taking tiny sips of her water. I looked at her for a moment. She looked so sleepy. I decided carry her and place her on her bed. She kept squirming in my arms.

"Let me go!" She laughed as I tossed her on her bed. She puts her water down and pulls up the covers. I tuck her in and smile. She starts yawning and asks for a story.

"Ok… Once upon a time." I begin. "There was a beautiful princess. Everyone thought her life was perfect. That she was so happy. But in reality, she was dying inside. She cried every chance she was alone. She felt broken and lonely. Every guy only wanted to be with her for her looks and her power. But, one guy came to her. He was humble and wanted to get to know her. He became a Knight that would protect her forever. They spent most of their lives together. He knew her better than anyone she's ever met. And that was the first time she actually felt happy. The boy fell in love with her and he never knew if she had felt the same way about him. Only she can make his happily ever after…" When I finished, she was already asleep. I kissed her forehead and grabbed my bag. I went out the door, sticking my head inside the room. I look at her blissfully sleeping.

"Make my happy ending, Zel…" I whisper as I shut off the light and close the door.

**Notes: **Eek! I think this was one of my best/cutest endings. Hope you all enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes: **Think you guys will like this chapter as much as I did… Hehe.

Chapter 10

_-Zelda POV-_

I woke up with the hugest smile. I get up and stretch. As I do, I check the time. _7 AM… I got enough time to get ready. _I thought. Before I entered my bathroom, I also checked the calendar. Today is Field Day. _Learning outside the classroom… This should be fun! _I walk into the bathroom and brush my teeth while taking a shower. After all that, I put on my usual attire and packed my notebook and my pencil. As I get ready, I see the crumpled letter Groose had given me. I suppose he forgot about it because he hasn't confronted it to me. _Genius… _I threw the letter in the garbage and pack my harp. Once I packed my harp, I open my back pack again to take out my pencil and scribble a few words on my notebook real quick. When I finished, I pack them back and rush out the door.

As I close the door behind me, I see Link with a guitar surrounded by the gang and a few girls. I clench my fists, hiding while trying to listen to Link play.

"Falling deeper in love! In love…" He sung. He repeated that part 5 times. All the girls around him fangirled. After he finishes playing the last chords, he told the girls that he had to go to class.

"Aww!" They said woefully. He smiled at them reassuringly and led them out the Academy. Then Pipit and Karane were complimenting on his singing and strumming skills. Groose and his lackeys were rolling their eyes while Fledge was just standing there. I begin to walk toward my friends, yawning and scratching my head. They didn't notice until I tripped on a rock and fell.

_-Link POV-_

The split second I hear Zelda scream, I run to the direction of the noise and go under her landing.

"Oof." She said when she landed on my stomach. A pang of pain sprouted in my upper shoulder. But I didn't care at the moment. _As long as she didn't get hurt…_

"Link!" Zelda cries at me, quickly getting off of me. I sit up and smile at her, trying to convince her that I'm alright. I stare at her eyes and put on my worried face.

"You're ok, right?" I asked her. She nodded, putting her hand over mine. I smile at her. "Good. I didn't want you getting hurt." She blushes a bit and smiles until Karane points at my shoulder behind me.

"Link, you are SO not ok!" Karane exclaims, stretching my shirt down to show everyone the wound. I shake her hand off and shake my hand.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. It's just a little bruise. It'll go away." I said calmly. By the time I said that, Zelda already had ice and a bandage. She orders me to sit down and I do. She then dabs the ice onto my wound. I flinch.

"Ow…!" I yelled a bit. It was so painful. Zelda stops, putting the ice down and grabbing cream from Karanes hand. She squeezes some out and rubs it on my wound. I brace myself, trying to ignore the pain coming from my shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" Zelda says sadly. She puts a huge bandage on my wound and pulls my shirt up to cover it. I stand up and smile. I thank her and carry my bag. Pipit then rushes to me and snatches it from me.

"Aye!" I said loudly.

"You're injured and you are attempting to put on your back pack that will put pressure on that wound?" Pipit talks back. "That makes you damn nuts, Link."

I sighed and allowed him to carry my bag. Karane patted my back and walks next to Pipit into the classroom. Zelda comes up to me and kisses my cheek. I blush madly and stare down at her.

"W-what was that for?" I said shyly.

"For protecting me from that fall." She smiled at me and blushed as well. She skipped into the classroom and took her seat next to mine. I grin and sit right next to her. Headmaster Gaepora comes in, grabbing his backpack off the desk.

"Alright everyone, we are off on Field Day to remember our ancestry as we tour around Skyloft and the islands that surround it. We shall ride our Loftwings to memorable places and have lunch at Pumpkin Landing. So everyone grab your things and head outside." After the Headmaster says that, we head outside to the entrance. We walk to the nearby dock and position ourselves. The Headmaster was already in air, waiting for us to get on our Loftwings.

"On queue everyone!" Headmaster announces. I get ready, preparing myself to jump off and whistle for my Loftwing.

"3…2…1…Jump!"

_-Zelda POV-_

I felt my hair waving as I was falling, being able to touch the clouds. I see Link a few feet away from me. He smiles at me and whistles. I whistle as well, feeling a blue figure already below me. I pet my Loftwing as she flies me back up to the rest of the gang. I see Link flying up next to me, passing me a small apple. I catch it and take a bite. He takes a bite of his and winks. I blush, watching him fly up to the rest of the gang. I finished the little apple and make it with the rest. Once I make it, I threw the apple core, watching it go down to the Surface. _I wonder where it ends up… _

I was popped out of my thoughts when Link called my name. I saw everyone else ahead of us. I smile up at him and fly towards everyone else, Link being next to me.

After visiting multiple islands teaching Link, we finally stop at the Pumpkin Landing to have some lunch. Link and I sit atop of the Pumpkin Landing building… shaped as a pumpkin. We drink our soups and look out into the vast sky. _What if I just told him right now? _I thought. _I think he may like me too. But what if he doesn't? No, I can't tell him! He might just think I'm another one of his "fan girls." Plus, I don't even know my own emotions… _

"Zelda?" I shook my head and turned to Link. I smile at him and resume drinking my soup. He stares at me attentively, making me blush a bit. I sip on my soup slowly, still thinking about Links emotions.

_-Link POV-_

Zelda seemed a bit off edge. _Is she thinking? _I thought. She looked so focused on her soup. _Most likely. _I chuckled and finished my soup. I pack the bottle into my bag and look at Zelda who has her notebook on her lap. I wanted to peek but that would be rude. So I decided to ask her about it.

"Nothing much." She told me. "I kinda have emotions for someone but I'm unsure if they are my true feelings." She sighs, ruffling her hair in stress. _Emotions? For a guy? _I thought. _Please let him be me! _She closed her notebook and put it to the side. After a moment of silence, she started asking me for advice.

"If you like a girl for example" She started. "Would you just go and tell her how you feel or wait until you know she likes you?" I thought about it for a second and smiled.

"I would tell that girl right away, regardless of her feelings towards me." I leaned back a bit. "It would suck to be rejected but better to get it off my chest than keeping it there." She nodded with agreement, scratching her nose a bit. I look up at her, the sun shining on her beautiful face. I stared at her while she was admiring the sky. She then noticed and looked down at me. She sticks her tongue out and pokes my nose. I rub my nose and poke her nose back.

"Just like when we met…" Zelda sighs happily when I poke her back. I smile, remembering when we had our first poking war. We kept talking about it until wind started to pick up. Zelda quickly shoved her notebook into her bag and lie back onto the roof. I lie on the roof as well, turning my head to look at her beautiful face. She turns to look at mine and pokes my nose. I quickly grabbed her hand and lowered it down slowly. She was a little shocked but smiled shortly after. I began to move slower to her face, keeping my eyes on hers. She leans too, puckering her lips. I was close enough to admire her eyes more clearly. Our lips were so close… _Just a little closer…_

"Hey Lover Boy! Mind paying for your and your girlfriend's soup?"

_EVERY TIME! _

Zelda moves away and blushes. I do too and look down to see a man with a huge mustache and hair in a ponytail. We shook our heads.

"She's not-we're not-I'm not-!" I stuttered. Zelda giggled at me.

"We're not dating, Pumm. Link, Pumm owns Pumpkin Landing. Pumm, this is Link. He's new around here." Zelda introduces us. I wave down at him and he waves up at me with a smile

"Well, it's always nice to meet a new member of our community." Pumm says. "Tell ya what, its free for you two since I assume the boy has no money yet. Plus, Zelda seems to take a liking of ya!" She blushes and thanks Pumm for the free and delicious soup. I blush and thank him as well. He bids us farewell and walks back into his pub. I lean back again and keep my irritation inside. _I'll never get that chance to kiss her! Never… _I complain in my mind until the Headmaster calls everyone to get on their Loftwings. Zelda stood up and so did I. I jumped down from the roof and looked up at Zelda. She took off her Sailcloth and safely landed onto the ground. I was impressed.

"So that's what it does? It's useful and fashionable at the same time!" I tell her in a girly voice. She rolls her eyes and shoves my arm. I stick out my tongue at her and jump off the dock. As I land on my Loftwing, I see a shadow coming towards me. It was Zelda.

"ZEL!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Link!" She cheered gleefully. I held out my arms and luckily, she landed safely in my arms. She begins to giggle. I sigh of pure relief. Then I get a little mad.

"Zel, you scared the living God out of me!" She gave me a puppy look and apologized. I kinda felt bad, forgave her and let her lay her head on my chest. As the sun was going down, I began to pat her head while flying back to the Academy. She became drowsy and fell asleep on my chest. _You're quite the sleepy head, Zel. _I smiled at her as she softly snored on my chest, flying across the sunset. I looked down at her. _What a lovely view I have right here… _

**Notes: **The song Link "wrote" and sung is called No Name by Ryan O'Shaughnessy. It's one of my favorite songs and it inspired me to write this very chapter. Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! School is beginning shortly for me so I wish to get out as many chapters as I can as fast as I can before school starts. Once school commences, I will attempt to make a chapter every few days. Sorry if this disappoints a few people!

* * *

_Chapter 11_

**_-Zelda POV-_**

"_Zelda, would you be my girlfriend?"_

"_Oh, of course I would Link!"_

"_Thank you so much Zelda! I love you!"_

"_I love you too, Link!" _

_We hold each other in our arms and shut our eyes, waiting for our lips to touch. Then Link starts to whisper as we lean closer._

"_Oh Zelda, you have no idea how long I've wanted to _**DING **_you…"_

"_Um…" I stopped leaning. "What?"_

"_I said," Link says romantically. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to _**DING** you."

_I let go of him and stare at him. _

"_What?!"_

_That's when everything that came out of his mouth went _**DING. **_I quickly walk backwards while Link gets closer to me. He kept repeating the same sound until I finally snapped. _

"Whoa!" I screamed, throwing the covers to the ground and breathing really heavily. I was panting and kept hearing the same sound. I cupped my ears and looked around to see that it was my alarm clock. I shut it off and sighed of relief. _Thank god that's over… _I thought. _What a steamy dream though… _I blushed madly at the thought of Link and I almost kissing. I then shake my head and playfully knock my head. _It was just a dream, Zel. Nothing more, nothing less. _I laughed at myself as I got dressed and dashed out the door.

It's been a few days since our Field Day and Link has been trying to get a job. So far, he's been assisting Henya with carrying barrels of food into the lunch room. He gets about 5 rupees every barrel. And trust me; it's a lot of barrels. And so, I set my alarm to wake up at 5 AM every day to accompany him as he carried the boxes.

As I walk to the lunch room, I see Link setting down a barrel and getting up to get a new one. When he turns around, he sees me and smiles. I walk towards him and hug him. He hugs me back and chuckles a bit.

"Zel, I'm sweating. Why would you hug me when I smell and look terrible?" He asked jokingly. I hugged him a little bit tighter.

"Because you're awesome and you always look cute to me." I smile up at him, seeing his face turn into a tomato. I giggle and let go of him. He walks to get more barrels from outside and I tag along. I watch him carry the barrels with his amazing strength and stamina. He carried 2 at a time and walks to the lunch room. As he sets them down, he takes off his shirt, his body dripping with sweat. I blush, watching him ruffle his hair and yawning. He catches me staring and winks at me. I look down and smile a little bit. He passes by me to go get my barrels. I decide to get cold, wet rag to dab him with.

When he returns with 2 barrels, I call him over to me. He scratches his head and points at the rag.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Something that will help you feels 100 times better." I responded. I take the rag and squeeze it on his body, drips of water going down his abs. I blush as I dab his heated body with the refreshing rag. I listen to him sigh of joy once I put the rag to dry. He cracks his fingers and smiles at me.

"Thanks Zel." He said. "I feel much better." I blushed and let him resume his barrel carrying. After 50 barrels placed into the kitchen, Link was paid and went off to take a shower. I decide to visit my father at his office. I walk out the lunch room and walk up to my dad's door. I knock a few times and I heard a voice saying I can come in. Horwell let me in. I thank him. I walk in with my father writing on multiple sheets of paper. I see stacks of paper on the ground next to him. He adds to the stacks and grabs another sheet of paper to write on. I walk up to him and smile.

"Hello, father" I spoke. He looks up smiling, looking stressed. He stopped and stood up, telling Horwell that he is taking a break. Horwell nods and steps out the room, shutting the door behind him. My father stood up and yawned.

"So what do you need, sweetheart?" He asked me.

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to visit and say hi." I go and hug him. He hugs me back and chuckles a little bit. Then he goes "oh!" and let's go of me. He goes to his bookshelf and opens a chest that was next to his theory novels. He took out a blue colored box and closed the chest. He then handed me the box and smiled at me.

"This is a bar of soap. I found it on a floating store. Apparently it was made with the herbs and berries of the Surface." I looked up at him stunned and looked down at the box. I open the box to reveal a bar of soap. It sniffed it. _Wow that smells wonderful… _I thought, closing my eyes to focus on my scent. I opened my eyes and thanked my father. He patted my back with a smile and returned to his desk to resume his duties. I walk out his office and close the door behind me. I walk back to my room looking down at the soap the whole time. _I think I wanna use it right now… _I thought. _But not in my shower. _I decided to use the public bath in the academy. It's like a bathtub Jacuzzi.

I decided to use the public bathtub and packed some clothe, a towel and my new bar of soap. I walk out my room and walk toward the bathroom.

**_-Link POV-_**

_My Goddesses, I love taking a bath after a hard working day… _I closed my eyes, leaning my head back and sniffing the vanilla lit candles. I sunk into the water, my entire body hidden in the water. As I do, I feel a bit of vibrations. _Probably someone walking passed the bathroom. _That's when I heard a _thump _sound. I remain under the water, listening to someone shuffle. I then feel the water wave, unable to actually see what's going on due to the soap. _There's someone in here… _I thought in my mind. My thoughts disappeared when I was running out of air. I couldn't take it so I rose from the water. Probably the worst decision I've ever made.

Right across from me in the bathtub was Zelda who was blushing extremely hard. I was blushing as well and pulled in my legs and arms. It was so awkward, sitting there in silence with my crush. _I guess my chances with her are burning… _I cough and look at the wall. She crossed her arms and sighed.

"S-sorry…" Zelda finally spoke. "I-I didn't know anyone w-was actually h-here…" I nodded and told her not to apologize.

"It was my fault! I should've had my head out and locked the door…" I said, thinking of how stupid I was. _Why didn't I lock the damn door!? _After a moment of silence, she giggled. I looked at her like she was an insane person.

"What are you possibly laughing at while being in this situation, Zel?!" I asked her.

"The situation!" She begins to laugh louder. I splash her with water, which makes her laugh even more. I scratch my head, grinning at Zelda as she laughs. I then thought of an idea.

"Here, let's make it a bit less awkward…" I grab my boxers and put them on under the water so she doesn't see. She nodded and grabbed her um… ya know… And she asked me to look away. I turned all the way around, staring at the wall. After a bit of water splashing, she said she was finished. I turn back around and blush. She blushes as well twiddles her thumbs. After that silence, I stood up, water pouring off me.

"I'll um, get out so you can bathe in peace…" I get out and wrap a towel around my thighs. I grab my clothe and begin to walk out until-

"Wait!" I turned around to see Zelda blush. "Maybe um… we could do this again but at the Waterfall and swim and stuff… I mean, if you want…" I smiled at her, seeing her look down in embarrassment. I walk up to her and kiss her cheek. She looks up at me in surprise.

"I'd love to." I winked at her and left her there blushing madly. I closed the door behind me and fist pumped. _I'm finally making some moves… _I grinned at my thought and walked back to my dorm happily.

**Notes: **Oh gosh, how awkwardly romantic! I hope you all enjoyed and wait for the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes: **Chapter 12! Finally! Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 12

_-Zelda POV-_

I kept thinking about that bath encounter with Link. I still couldn't believe that happened. _He acted so gentlemen-like. And he left to allow me to bathe… _I giggle at the memory, though. It's awkward and funny at the same time! Anyways, I began to use the brand new soap father got me. I really loved the scent and the color was lovely, too. After I fully cleansed myself, I got out and grabbed my towel. I dried myself and put on my clothing. I decided to let my hair loose so it can dry on its own.

When I got out the bathroom, I saw a few people run passed me out the exit. _What's going on? _I thought. I quickly ran to my dorm and put down my towel and soap. I then ran back out to see Karane and Pipit rushing towards the exit as well.

"Karane! Pipit! What's going on?" I jogged towards them. They look at each other, than me. I looked at the curious and what's happening.

"Link and Groose are having a fight at the Plaza! C'mon Zel!" They told me frightfully. I couldn't believe what I just heard and ran as quick as I can to the Plaza. When I make it there, I only saw a crowd of people with Loftwings flying in circles at the scene. I push my way through, people moving away, looking at me as I head towards the fight. When I finally make it, I see Groose sweating and Link staring at him aggressively.

"Groose, this fight is completely and utterly unnecessary." Link said calmly. Groose runs with his fist ready and punches, hitting no one since Link moved out of his way.

"Who do YOU think you are!?" Groose said angrily. "You come as the new student and think you can get any girl you'd like?!" He runs towards Link and Link jumps to the side, making Groose fall to the floor.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Link says clueless.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Groose smirks up at him while trying to stand up. "The bathroom scenario."

Link and I gasped, taken aback at what he said. Groose took that chance while Link was stunned to punch him in the jaw. The crowd was shocked, staring at Link who was hurting on the ground. I got furious and went towards them. As Groose was walking to hurt Link even more, I jumped right in front of him.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" I asked him angrily. "Hurting another classmate as if he's your enemy! He's no threat towards you, me, or anybody else in Skyloft! So why would you dare hurt him!?" Groose stared at me apologetically, trying to explain the situation.

"Wasn't he intruding on you when you were in the bathroom?!" I blushed a bit, looking down for a second.

"Nothing happened. Link was um… helping me!" I began to lie. "Yeah, I fell down while trying to get inside because the floor was wet and Link picked me up and made sure I wasn't hurt."

Groose sighed, assuming he was feeling idiotic about what he just did. I bent down to Link and see if he was ok. His jaw was bleeding. I quickly took off my Sailcloth to wipe off the blood.

"Oh god, Link…" I got so worried. He looked up at me in pain, holding onto my arm.

"I'll be ok, Zel. Don't worry about me…" I looked at him, my eyes watering. I licked part of the cloth and dabbed it on his wound. As I dabbed, a Skyloftian came to me with some cleansing herbs and some gauze. I thanked them and fixed Links wound cautiously. He kept grunting in pain but kept it in.

After a few minutes, I cleaned his face up and placed his head on my lap. _You'll be ok, Link… _I thought to myself, trying to reassure my worrisome state. He sighed, trying to touch his wound. I grabbed his hand and set it down again.

"Don't touch it. You'll hurt yourself if you do…" He looked up at me with understanding and put his hand down.

"Thank you, Zelda… I feel much better… I still can't believe you lied, though." I blushed, rubbing his head.

"I had to! No one must know, ok?" I stuck out my pinkie and he grabbed it with his pinkie. "Pinkie swears" I giggled.

As the crowd began to disband, Pipit grabbed Groose and sat him on the bench, scolding him. My father, Horwell, Owlan and Mia came. My father asked what happened and Karane allowed me to care for Link by explaining what happened to them. Once she finished, he was shocked. He went up to Groose to scold him as well. While they were doing that, Link and I were pointing at clouds, guessing what they looked like.

"That looks like a bird!" I pointed at the cloud. He looked up at it and chuckled. He pointed at another cloud.

"Looks like a heart…" I stared up at it. And I agreed with him. It did look like a heart. But, there were also 2 figures, 1 and each side holding the heart. I blushed as I pointed it out at Link. He smiled and looked up at me. I looked down at him, looking at his wound worries me but I smiled brightly at him.

"I hope to be with a girl who cares for me just like you do…Someday…" He whispered. I blushed, playing with multiple locks of his hair. After a moment, his eyes began to close. I smiled at him, admiring how peaceful he looked.

After my father scolded him, they all went to his office to discuss the consequences. But before he left, he looked at me with a smile.

"Please be sure to be back before night comes. Oh and I would like you to keep an eye on him throughout the night. I don't think he'll like the infirmary much." I nodded, thanking my father and watching him as he walked away to the Academy. I began to tap Links forehead, waking him up to tell him the plans.

"Oh my." Link said jokingly. "I get to spend the night with my bestie. How exciting!" I laughed at him and helped him stand up. I grabbed his arm and lifting him up so he didn't use so much strength. Once I got him up, he wrapped his arm around me and we walked towards the Academy.

Once we made it there, we decided to go to Links dorm to get some PJ's and a toothbrush. When I entered his dorm, I was surprised. His dorm is the neatest guy's dorm I've ever seen. And trust me, I've seen Grooses and it's not pretty. He told me to wait on his bed while he packed his backpack. I looked around to see a green outfit perfectly folded on one of the tables. Next to it was a belt and a sword.

"You have a Knights uniform? But you aren't even a Knight yet." I asked him. He turned around and looked at what I was pointing at.

"It looks similar to a Knights uniform doesn't it?" He joked. He approached it and placed one hand on it. "Ilia made me this to fight any dangers that came near us. Plus, I didn't wanna get my regular clothes dirty from all that fight." I laughed at his joke and let him continue. "I haven't worn it in a while. It's pretty ripped and old so I don't use it anymore. My belt is stretched out and my sword is broken." He pulled the hilt of the sword out of the scabbard, presenting the sword to me. Sadly, half of the sword was cut. I slowly touched it, feeling all the rust that's built upon it. "I used it to kill Ganondorf and save your grandmother. I won but I also lost…" He put it back into the scabbard and looked at the picture frame he has hung on a wall. I looked at the picture in the frame, looking at a man and a women smiling with a baby in their arms. _Links parents… _I thought woefully, placing my hand on his shoulder. He put his hand over mind and looked down, a tear streaming down his cheek.

After a moment of silence, he wiped his tears away and looked at me with a smile.

"I shouldn't be too down. I get to have a sleepover with the coolest girl around!" He winked at me, making me blush a bit. He grabbed his bag and we both headed out the door, closing it on our way out. We made it to my dorm, opening the door and letting him in.

I decided to ready some blankets and such on the floor for him to sleep. While I did that, he was in the bathroom changing. Once I finished, he came out with a white muscle shirt with some gray sweats. He even ruffled his hair. I blushed at him while he grinned at me. _This is gonna be a __**long**__ night…_

**Notes: ** Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter shall be entirely based on their sleepover so be prepared for that as well and I hope to see you all next time! Peaches!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes: **Sleepovers are fun! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_Chapter 13_

**_-Link POV-_**

I honestly couldn't be happier. I'm sleeping over with the girl I love and she's totally cool about it. As I come out the bathroom, I see Zelda stare at me and blush. _What is she looking at? Do I have a stain on my shirt? _I looked down at it. It was totally clean. _But there are no stains on it… _I shook off the thought and sat down on the little bed she's made me. She tossed me one of her pillows and I grabbed it, looking at her with a smile. She started giggling a bit, smiling at me happily. Oh how much I love her giggle and her smiles. It gets to me every time.

As we sat there talking, Zelda asked about my wound.

"I'm fine, honest!" I assured her. "It's just a small cut. It'll go away shortly." She nods, leaping onto my bed and staring up at my wound. She placed her finger on it, making sure it doesn't look or get infected. I clenched my hand into a fist, trying to keep the lingering pain in. She stopped after a while. She started blushing. I didn't know why until I realized how close to my face she was. I begin to blush and look down. She leans back and looks away. After that moment passed, she began to stand up. I looked up at her questionably.

"There's dinner and we should probably eat. C'mon!" She offers me her hand and I take it. I stand up and we walk out the door, still holding hands.

As we enter the lunch room, we find Karane alone at the usual table. A few tables away are Cawlin and Stritch who seemed like nobodies without Groose. We walk towards Karane and sit with her. Karane was surrounded by tissues and appeared to be crying.

"Karane, are you alright?" Zelda asked her worriedly. Karane blows her nose into a tissue and wails a bit more. Once she calmed, she finally spoke.

"When Groose went to get sc-sc-scolded by the Headmaster, Pipit was allowed off duty. He decided to go to Pumpkin Landing and he stayed there for a while. When he came back, he told me Kina had asked him out and he…" She paused for a moment and looked down in sorrow. "…He said yes to her…" We were both shocked, both upset and mad at the same time.

"He's not here right now-" she continued. "They have a date tonight…" Zelda went to hug her and I placed my hand on hers. She smiled up at us, pointing at the pot of pasta if we were hungry. We served ourselves and sat back down. Karane kept crying as we ate our food. We tried to comfort her.

"It hurts… so much…" Karane whispered, placing her hands onto her heart. We felt her sorrow as she finally stopped crying. She got up and threw away all her tissues and sat back down. She wiped the tears off her cheeks and sniffled a bit, finally relaxing. After we have calmed her, she begins to trot to her room, thanking us for our support. We sigh, feeling bad for Karane and her broken heart. After we finish our dinner, we walk back to Zelda's room.

Once we both go in, she closes the door and hops on my bed. We started talking about Pipit while Zelda played with my fingers.

"But he told me himself when he walked out the lunchroom a few weeks back that he is in love with Karane. I don't know what on Earth went into his mind when he said to Kina." I told her. Then I paused. "Who's Kina?"

"She's Pumms daughter." Zelda explained. "She does performances at Pumpkin Landing. She's a singer, you see." I nodded, keeping that in mind just in case. Zelda grabbed a photo from her table and showed it to me.

"That's Kina." She said. I looked at Kina. She was fairly pretty and she seemed nice. _Not as beautiful as my Zelda, but close enough I suppose… _I thought as I returned the photo to Zelda. She set the photo back where it was and resumed talking about Karane being heartbroken.

"Poor Karane…" Zelda said. "She's so sweet, caring, strong, and all out amazing. I don't know why Pipit didn't confess his feelings or possibly stopped having feelings for her to date Kina…"

I shrugged, playing with Zelda's thumbs. She looked down at our hands and giggled. I chuckled and grabbed both of her thumbs with my hands.

"Hey!" She laughed, trying to slip her thumbs out of my grasp. But I held on tight, trying to keep them in my hands as long as possible. After a minute, she finally got them out and cheered. I smirked and jumped right on top of her. She tried to squirm out of my reach when I tried to pin her down. She pushed me to my back and tried to pin my hands down.

"Oh no you don't, Zel!" I joked, rolling to the right so I was on top. I pinned her wrists on the floor. She started to kick so pinned her legs with mine. As I have her pinned down, she stares at me and blushes. I begin to laugh as well, keeping her pinned. That's when Zelda started putting on this really cute face and began to pout softly.

"Please unpin me… it's starting to hurt…" She whispered.

"O-of course…" I started to loosen my grasp off her. That's when she flipped me to my back and pinned me.

"Dang it! You tricked me!" I raged, laughing at how stupid I was. She grinned at me and lowered her face to mine.

"It's not tricking, Link. It's called playing the game." She giggled as she got off me. I sat up and smiled at her. _This girl is so interesting… _I thought to myself. I saw her crawl to her drawer to pull out some drinks and a bag with popcorn kettles. She put the kettles in a bowl she has and put it in her microwave. She then opened her mini fridge and took out some butter and a spoon.

"How buttery do you like your popcorn?" She asked me.

"As buttery as it can be." I winked at her. She giggled and took a large spoonful of butter and put it in the bowl. She closed the microwave and set it for 5 minutes. She put the butter back into the fridge and picked up her bag. She grabbed a blanket and a basket. She started to back some cookies.

"Zelda, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"There's a show at the Plaza tonight starting in a few minutes and I wanted you to watch it with me. So will you come?" She asked me so sweetly, it was impossible to say no.

Once the popcorn was done, Zelda put plastic over it to keep it warm and packed it in the basket. She finally packed the drinks and closed the basket. I take her bag and the basket from her arms and hold it myself.

"They're not heavy, I promise." I reassured her, waiting for her to open the door. She smiled at me and opened the door. After I went out, she turned off the light from her room and closed the door. Once she locked it, we began to walking to the Plaza to watch the show.

**_-Zelda POV-_**

When we made it to the Plaza, I grabbed my bag from Link and took out the blanket from inside it. I set it down near the back of the Plaza so we can see the show perfectly. Link takes off his shoes and sits on the blanket, setting the basket down in the middle. I sit right next to him, making myself comfy. As we wait for the show to begin, I wanted to ask Link about his girl interests.

"So, what do you like in a girl, Link?" I asked him nervously.

"Well" he began. "I hope the girl is passionate. Like, I want a girl who I can tell anything to and they won't judge me or look down upon me like I was a kicked puppy. And they should also be courageous and intelligent and just stand out from the other girls. A girl who is just out of this world is a girl I want to make mine."

I began to blush, remembering the words he just told me. _I'm passionate and pretty courageous. I think I'm intelligent enough but am I out of this world? _I started thinking really hard about what he said. But my thoughts paused when the show started to begin.

After an hour of the show, I began to yawn and lean against Link. Link noticed this and moved over so I can lean on him better. I quickly got off and blushed.

"I'm s-sorry…" I began until Link pulled me on his shoulder. He put his hand on my head and patted it slowly.

"It's ok. Lean all you'd like, Zel." He said sweetly. I blushed and resumed leaning on his as we watched the show. _He's so sweet… It's nice that he doesn't mind this… _I blushed at my thought. I then reached for the bowl of popcorn until I felt a hand. Links hand. I blushed when we touched. After a moment, he moved his hand.

"After you, Princess…" He whispered. This made me blush a lot and I took some popcorn. I ate it slowly, seeing Link grab some popcorn after me. I resume looking at the show about a girl who shows the world to a boy who has lost everything. _This show seems awfully familiar… _I thought as I resumed watching it.

As the show comes to an end, I start to cry. The boy finally confesses to the girl about how he feels for her. She felt the same way and they finally got together, no one trying to separate them. When it ended, I cried on Links shoulder. He rubbed my back as I cried on him.

"It was so beautifully sorrow, Link…" I sniffled as we saw a few people start getting ready to go home. He packs everything and holds everything. I begin to stand up until he carries me.

"I'll carry you, ok?" He smiled at me. I nodded as he carried me back to the Academy, passing some Skyloftians. I stared up at the stars, all the Knights flying around Skyloft. Then I felt Link bend down and stand back up. When I look up to face him, he's smiling, offering me a rose he picked from the ground. I blushed and took it, sniffing the flower as we entered the Academy.

Once we made it to my room, Link let me down so I can open the door. Once we both were in, I closed it and locked it, unpacking the dishes and blanket. As I washed the dirty dishes in my bathroom, Link stirred up a conversation.

"So, what'd you think of the movie, Zelda?" He asked me.

"I thought it was just lovely! The way the girl treated the boy with so much care, despite the fact that he was poor and had no one in his life. She's never felt so alive than she did with him… it was lovely…" I sighed happily, cleaning the dishes one by one.

"And what did you think?" I asked him in return.

"I thought it was nice as well. But the boy reminded me of myself… it started to tear my heart apart…"

I started looking down, thinking about Links life. _No parents, heartbroken multiple times, and does not have anyone to say 'I love you' to… _My heart started to ache as well, thinking how rough Link had it. I heard Link begin to sniffle, shifting his body to face the wall. I felt something bother inside my stomach.

After I finished the dishes, I walk out the bathroom to find Link crying. I hurry to his side and hug him. He puts an arm around me and continues to sob. I let him cry on my shoulder, emptying out all his sorrow.

After an hour passed, Link finally calmed down. I made him some tea that he sipped slowly. I wrapped him with a blanket. I stared at him as he sipped slowly.

"Link…" I began. "I'm sorry if I'm no help to you. But I really want you to know how much I care about you. When you protected me and got punched by Groose… I felt so helpless seeing you just withstood those pains. And…I'm sorry that your stay here hasn't been the best…" I slowly trail off when he looks up at me slowly but I continue. "A-and I know I owe you so much for saving my grandmother and risking your life for-"

**_-Link POV-_**

I couldn't take it anymore. I shut her up by kissing her. She was stunned; her eyes wide open to see what I was doing. I looked into her eyes and continued kissing her. That's when she eyes shut and kissed me back. I spread out my legs and she sat on top of them, wrapping her arms around my neck. I put my hands around her waist so she doesn't fall back.

After a few minutes, we stopped, looking at each other. She was so shocked, she couldn't even say anything. I looked down and scratched my head.

"Ehehe… Sorry 'bout that, I was just-"I was cut off when she slammed her lips on mine. She closed her eyes as she kissed me. I kissed her back and held her body. _Finally… _I thought happily to myself, kissing the girl of my dreams. Zelda began to giggle, laughing on my lips. I start chuckling and stare at her.

"I wanna show you something…" She got off my lefts and went towards her table. She picked up her usual notebook she uses for class. She sat back on my lap and flipped to a page. She began to blush and offered it to me. I took it and looked at it. I couldn't help but smile.

It was a little drawing of her and me. I was wearing a Knight uniform and she was offering me the Sailcloth she finished. I had a sword in one of my hands and was holding out to grab the Sailcloth with my empty hand. She was looking away with a smile and blush. I was blushing as well. She even drew our Loftwings flying around us in the sky where the clouds were shaped as hearts. The last thing I saw was a question on the bottom of the drawing: Does he like me?

I closed the notebook and passed it back to her. She put it down and looked back at me. I pulled her close to me and put my lips close to her ear.

"Yes he does…" I whispered. She looked down and blushed. I look back at her face and smile at her. I take my hand to lift her chin. She leans towards me and kisses me again. I kiss her back, feeling the happiest I've ever been. When we stop kissing, we look at each other, smiling brightly.

"So" I began. "How does a date tomorrow at 4 PM at Pumpkin Landing sound?" She giggled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Sounds perfect…" She said quietly with a small smile.

As the clock hit 12 AM, we decide to go to bed. Zelda decides to sleep with me tonight. She shuts off the lights and rests her head on my arm. I kiss her head as we both began to drift to sleep, never ending smiles on our faces. _My life rocks…_

* * *

**Notes: **Yes I know what you're thinking… _THEY FINALLY KISSED OMGMSJKEJG MY OTPS! _Ha-ha jk but anyways, I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and the next one shall be coming soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes: **Ok school is next week for me so hopefully I can make as many chapters as I can!

* * *

_Chapter 14_

**_-Link POV-_**

I woke up the next morning, yawning as I tried to get up. Then I realized that Zelda was clinging onto my arm, sleeping peacefully. I kissed her forehead and shook her a little bit. She began to let go and turned to face the other side. Then she resumed sleeping. I chuckled softly and got up. I searched in my bag for a toothbrush and began to brush my teeth. As I brushed my teeth, I looked around her bathroom. The walls were painted light blue with Loftwings of multiple colors. There was a Triforce atop the toilet. Then I noticed something even more interesting.

I found paint brushes and a lot of little paint cans underneath her sink. _She painted the features of her walls… _I figured as I looked at the little aspects of the walls once more. Once I finished brushing my teeth, I spit and rinse. I clean my toothbrush and pack it back in my bag. I look back at Zelda who was in fetus position. _She's cold… _I carry her and place her on her bed. I then get the covers and put it over her. I smile at her, seeing her breath slowly and her eyes remaining closed. I kiss her cheek, grab my bag and slip out the door quietly, hoping I didn't wake her.

As I walked to the lunch room to grab breakfast, an idea struck my mind and ran up to Henya. She looked at me and asked me what I wanted.

"Can you cook me a few things…?" I asked her.

**_-Zelda POV-_**

I begin to yawn, feeling the sun rays heat on my face. I tried sitting up until something prevented me from doing so. I look up to see a tray in front of me. I sat up right and looked at the tray. There were freshly cooked pancakes with already poured maple syrup on them. Next to it was a plate of bacon with scrambled eggs. There was even a piece of toast already buttered next to a fork and a knife. And at the corner is a small vase with a white rose in it. Finally, I found a note tapped on the front of the tray. I pulled it off and opened it up:

_Sup Zel,_

_So I decided to give you some breakfast in bed. Seemed like a fun idea since you looked so comfortable, sleeping so peacefully. I hope you eat it all up and enjoy it!_

_Yours Truly,_

_Link_

I giggled and noticed there was more to read:

_P.S. Look up_

I tilted my head and looked up and I honestly couldn't believe my eyes.

There was Link standing in front of the door, already dressed in his usual clothes. He held a bouquet of white roses. As I grabbed them, I began to blush, smelling the roses in my hand. He sat next to me on my bed while I started to eat.

"Mm… These are really good, Link!" I told him contently.

"Good! I'm glad. I wouldn't know since I haven't tried them so I'm glad you like 'em!" He said proudly.

"You haven't tried it?"

"Nope" he shook his head.

I take a piece of pancake with bacon and eggs and put it close to his mouth. He looked at me and I smiled brightly at him. He nods and takes the bite and chews on it. I get another piece and eat it myself. We then look at each other and laugh at our full mouth.

After I ate, I asked Link to get out so I can get ready. We've decided to make a plan to try and put Karane and Pipit together. Link is gonna talk to Pipit so I'm left to talk to Karane. I place the roses in a vase filled with water. I blushed as I placed his card in the roses as well. I take one last look at it and rush out the door.

I run up to Link and ask him where Karane is.

"She's at the Plaza on the dock look out at the sky. As for Pipit, I heard he was at Pumpkin Landing so I'm headed there right now. I nod and begin to walk out until I felt a hand grab my hand. I look back to see Link holding my hand while blushing. I held his hand and went up to him. I tapped my lips with my finger and he kissed me, my heart beating fast. _I love this guy… _I thought as we kissed. When we stopped, we walked out the Academy, hand in hand.

Once we made it to the Plaza, Link let go of my hand and kissed my cheek.

"Good luck…" He whispered. I nodded and kissed his cheek. I whispered 'you too' and saw him jump off the dock. As he passed Karane, he greeted her and began falling. I walk next to Karane and sit beside her.

"Hey Kar…" I say softly. She stares at me and waves. I look down and see Link swoop up on his Loftwing. He winks at me and I blush, looking at him fly away into the vast sky. As I waved at him, I looked down at Karane who was shedding a tear. I patted her back and tried to relax her. After a minute, she finally decided to speak.

"Keet asked me out earlier today…" She said quietly. I was shocked. _But Keet likes Kina so… _Then I realized. _Keet likes Kina but Kina is dating Pipit and Keet knows Pipit likes Karane! But how does dating Karane help him? _I was confused as Karane resumed talking.

"And I wasn't sure what to say so I told him I'll make my decision later…" She sighed, picking a flower from the ground nearby. I looked down, wondering how Link was doing.

**_-Link POV-_**

As I land on Pumpkin Landing, I wave away my Loftwing so he can fly off. I walk into the pub, seeing the usual people just drink and joke around. I look around to find Pipit on a table with Kina. She was talking contently to Pipit who was just sighing. I decide to walk up to them, Kina looking at me with some blush. _She alright…? _I thought.

"Hey Pipit! Hello Kina!" I waved at her.

"H-how do you know me?" She asked confused.

"Well, I'm new around here so I was told about everyone around." She smiled at me and blushed. I smiled back and looked at Pipit.

"Can I talk to Pipit? Like, in private?" Kina nodded. She stayed sitting down while Pipit dashed upstairs. I slowly accompany him and start the conversation.

"Bro" I started. "So just a few days ago, you told me that you have a crush on Karane but you're dating Kina? Explain?" He looked down and sighed.

"I couldn't say no to Kina. I honestly don't even know why she asked me out anyways! But I am terrible at rejecting girls." He lowered his voice. "But, she always makes me take a walk in the Plaza and we always pass by Keet. Think there's something up?"

I looked at him and asked who Keet was.

"Keet is the guy who sits on one of the benches near the Plaza. He tends to sit at the Plaza benches as well. And apparently rumor has it that he's got a crush on Kina but…" He trailed off. _I better tell Zel! _I thought.

I thanked Pipit and fled down the stairs quickly. I shake Kinas hand and rush out the door. I turn back around to see Kina still staring at me and Pipit sitting down at the table.

"Who is that cute guy, Pipit?" I heard her ask him. I chuckled. _Oh geez… Girls lately. _I laughed at my thought and jumped off the dock, trying to reach Zelda quick.

**_-Zelda POV-_**

I was trying to figure out everything in my mind. _Keet has a thing for Kina but asks out Karane because Kina is with Pipit so he might just know that Pipit likes Karane but… _

My thoughts were popped when I saw Link jump off right in front of us. I smiled up at him and Karane waved at him. He bent down and hugged her.

"Everything is gonna be ok, Karane. I promise." Link reassured her and she smiled at him. She kissed his cheek, thanking him for his support. This made me clench my hands a bit. His cheeks tinted pink as he asked me to talk to him in private. I pushed away my anger and walked with him to the Bazaar.

Once we make it, we sit at a table and I listen to what he got from Pipit.

"So Kina asked him out, correct?" He started. I nodded. "Ok so then he told me that they usually walk passed Keet most of the day. And there's rumors saying that Keet has a crush on Kina. I assume Kina is dating Pipit to grab his attention?"

I sighed of relief, everything making sense now. _But how do we set up Pipit and Karane? And why doesn't Keet just tell her? _I scratched my head, thinking hard in my mind. That's when Link put his face close to me. I blushed and looked into his eyes.

"Do you need anything?" I whispered. He nodded lightly.

"Yeah" He began. "You." I blushed as his lips met mine. He placed his hand on my cheek and I began to close my eyes until I realized. I unlocked our lips and looked down. He looked at me in disappointment.

"We're kinda in public and no one knows about us…" I said shyly. He smiled at me and chuckled. He placed his hand over my hand and looked into my eyes.

"I understand" he said with a wink. I blushed as we begin to plot about what we should do about Karane and Pipit as well as Keet and Kina. That's what an idea boomed in my mind.

"Link!" I say contently. "Goddess Appreciation Day is coming soon and my father usually hosts a nice dance for all the Skyloftians to dance and have fun. Like a huge party! We can set them up there!" Link smiled and stood up. I stood up and he hugged me.

"You're a genius, Zelda, do you know that?" He asked me in my ear. I giggled as we let go of each other. I check the time and its 2PM.

"Our date is in 2 hours…" I said with a blush. He smiled, placing his hand on my cheek. I put my hand over his and stared into his eyes. We smiled at each other until someone was coming. We let go of each other and walked out the Bazaar.

We walk to the Plaza and find Keet sitting next to Karane. And to our surprise, Karane was smiling and laughing. We looked at each other and walk up to them. Keet and Karane smile up at us, offering to sit with them. We sit down and ask what's going on.

"Well, as you know, Keet asked me out and I decided to say yes and I'm so glad he did! He's so cute and funny!" Karane said lovingly, giggling at Keet who was blushing at her. Link and I were so confused. They resumed flirting so we began to stand up until we saw Pipit landing on the Plaza with Kina. _Oh no… _

Link and I look nervously once Pipit and Kina start walking. He was sighing until he saw Keet laughing with Karane. His hand clenched as he let go of Kina. Kina looked at him in confusion until she saw where he was heading. We saw her beginning to cry when she saw Keet laughing with Karane. We see Pipit go between them and ask Keet what he thought he was doing.

"I'm sorry but I was trying to have a conversation with my _girlfriend_!" Keet hissed. Pipit looked beat, looking at Karane to see if it was true. Karane looked down, a tear streaming down her cheek. Pipit went up to Kina and broke up with her. He then raged to the Academy, furiously walking past us. We then see Kina cry away to the dock and called her Loftwing to fly her back to Pumpkin Landing. Finally we have Keet trying to calm Karane down as she cried hysterically. I look down, wondering what we're gonna do now. Then I felt a hand close on mine. I look up at Link, blushing but with a frown.

"I hope that doesn't happen to us…" Link said quietly. I squeeze his hand and look into his eyes.

"I won't let that happen to us, ok?" I reassured him, kissing his cheek in the process. He blushes and leads me back to the Academy.

When we get back, I rush into my bedroom to change for our date. I throw on multiple outfits but they just don't seem right. _I have to look perfect for Link… _I keep searching while flattening my hair. After I fully flattened my hair, I put the flat iron away and kept searching through my closet until finally, I found the perfect dress. I drape on the dress Karane helped me find when we went shopping a few weeks back. I slipped on my shoes and rush out my room, an excited feeling churning in my stomach.

When I close the door and turn around, Link was right in front of me, blushing madly.

**_-Link POV-_**

I couldn't help but blush. She looked so beautiful and lovely and amazing and…

"Wow…" That was the only thing I could've said. She giggles and tippy toes to kiss me. I hold on to her waist and kiss her back. After a minute or two, we stopped kissing, blushing as we held each other. We began to walk out the Academy, hand in hand, getting ready for our date. _This should be fun… _I thought contently.

* * *

**Notes: **Alright so the entire date shall be in the next chapter tomorrow. Hope you all enjoyed this one! Peaches!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes: **I'm honestly just having a blast writing these chapters because I always have fun writing them and the plots and such. I'm super glad that you guys like this story! Oh and there was a question for how many chapters will there be? Haven't decided but I will most likely do some sort of part system where The New Boy is Part One and there will be a sequel and such. I'm working on it XD! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_Chapter 15_

**_-Link POV-_**

We jump off the dock at the Plaza, whistling for my Loftwing and catching Zelda to ride on mine. She leans on my chest and holds onto my shirt as we flew to Pumpkin Landing. I began to blush while she smiles at the view of the sky. Once we make it to Pumpkin Landing, we jump off my Loftwing and walk into the pub.

When we enter, we were seated and they already brought us our pumpkin soup. While we ate, Zelda brewed up a conversation.

"So I see you like to play guitar and sing." She giggles. I nod at her.

"I used to play a lot before I came here. Music always made me happy and singing is fun." I tell her happily.

"I love to sing as well and play the harp as you've seen before. But I honestly don't think I'm that good…" She trailed off. I put my hand under her chin and made her look up at me. She starts to blush, her beautiful blue eyes looking into mine.

"I think you're amazing. And don't ever forget that because it's completely true." I told her truthfully. She blushed, smiling a bit as she took a spoonful of soup. We continued to talk but we stopped when there was a scene happening with Pumm.

"She doesn't want to perform!" Pumm exclaims. "She' heartbroken and has been in her bedroom all day!"

All the customers started to look as Pumm began to hyperventilate to his staff. I scratched my head, feeling bad for him. I look back up at the stage where a few instruments are set up. While Zelda kept looking, I slowly got up and picked up the guitar that was leaning at the front mic. I picked up the guitar and began to strum it. Then I started to sing, my heart beating quickly.

**_-Zelda POV-_**

I turned around so sudden to see Links empty chair. I looked up to see Link on the stage playing the guitar. That's when he started to sing:

_You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks_

_And I'm the kinda fellow that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook_

_So give it a chance according to your plans_

_I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand_

He hit all the notes so perfectly, I felt as though I was in a trance. That's when he started to strum and beckoned me up there with him. The staff set another mic next to his. I began to shake my head until a few customers began to push me on the stage. Once I made it on, I gulped and began to sing as well:

_You seem quite shy, but you're oh so cute_

_And I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you asked me to_

_So just take a chance, try to hold my hand_

_I swear I'd never let go_

_Just let me know if you'd be my man_

Link smiled at me and I blushed, looking at the customers. We began to sing together, alternating the parts once he started:

"_Oh darling, I love you so…" _He winked at me. I blushed and continued:

_If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no _

_Oh darling, just take a chance, please_

"_So we can stay together 'til hell starts to freeze" _I finished. He strummed the last string and stared at me. I blushed, looking at everyone clapping at us. Link put the guitar down and started to clap at me. I clapped at him and we both blushed. We stepped down from the stage and sat back down. Pumm ran to us, crying tears of joy.

"Thank you both so much!" He clapped. "Your meals are on the house as a thank you for your amazing vocals!" We thanked him as he ran back to resume cooking his soups. Link smiled at me, making me blush a little.

"You're a really talented singer, Zel…" He blushed. I thanked him.

"You're an amazing singer, guitar player, and song writer! You're just truly amazing in my eyes…" I blushed, looking away from him in embarrassment. When I looked back at him, his face was close to mine. I saw him blush a bit, his eyes distracting mine. He started to lean closer. I leaned as well until we heard a scream.

"Oh em gee, Link! You were amazing!" We hear a squealing Peatrice. Link smiles at her as she resumed complimenting him. I felt my eye twitch and my hand clench, feeling a little pang of jealousy. After a few compliments, Link asked for her to leave since he was hanging out with me. I smiled and waved at her. She pouted a bit and walked away sadly. Link started to laugh and I looked at him.

"Why are you laughing?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Were you jealous, Zel?" He winked at me. I looked up at him, blushing.

"N-no!" I stuttered out. "How can you m-make such a stupid assumption?" He put his hand on mine.

"You know I'm all yours…" He said quietly. I began to blush and looked down. When I looked back up, he was putting on a stupid face. I giggled.

"Yeah, and I'm all yours. But I wasn't jealous, ok?" I rolled my eyes at him with a smirk. He smiled at me and nodded. I stuck my tongue out at him and he did it back. We then started talking about the dance.

"So this dance," Link started. "Are you allowed to ask people to come with you?"

"Well, it would be cute but everyone gets to go. But yeah, you can bring a date but they were probably already coming." I giggled explaining it to him.

"Any mandatory clothe?" He asked. I nodded.

"Suit and tie unless you're a Knight. Knights get to choose if they want to wear a tux. If not, they can wear their usual uniform." I explained the dress code and told him where he can get one. He nodded, memorizing that.

After a couple of hours of chatting, we decided to leave. We thanked Pumm again for the free food and he thanked us. But, before we could leave, he asked us to wait up.

"Hold on!" He quickly walked to us. We turned to him in confusion. He was panting a bit and got his energy to speak.

"Can you guys ever cover if we need singers? Because you two are amazing and sometimes some of our guest singers can't make it." He looked like he was pleading. I looked at Link and he smiled at me. I smiled back and nodded at Pumm.

"Just call us whenever you need us. We'll fill in for you." He cried cheerfully and bowed at me, thanking me multiple times. We giggle and bit farewell to everyone in there who was still complimenting us. Link jumped off the dock, hearing his whistle a few seconds after. I jump to join him. When I land on his Loftwing, I lean on his chest, blushing as I looked up at him. He looked down at me and kissed me. I kissed back, feeling the air going through my hair as we flew over Skyloft. Once we land, Link helps me down and we begin to walk. He holds his hand out to me and I grab it, walking towards the Academy. Once we make it to my dorm, its already 7 PM. We go inside and lock the door behind us. We began to talk a bit, talking about the singing and the date. That's what Link began to talk romantically.

"Zelda…" He said quietly. "I've really been enjoying our time together…" I held his hand and smiled at him, agreeing with him.

"And I really, really like you. I did ever since I saw you and got to know you and…" He began to look down, trailing his words off and blushing madly. I take my hand and place it on his cheek, making him look into my eyes.

"What is it, Link?" I smiled at him. He blushed and went closer to me.

**_-Link POV-_**

"Would you like to be my girlfriend, Zel?" I asked her shyly. She smiled widely, pulling my head to her face, placing her lips on mine. After a minute of kissing, I chuckled.

"So I'll take that as a yes then!" I said surprised. She giggled, jumping on top of me. She pinned me on the ground and looked me in the eyes. As she did, she slowly lowered her head towards mine. I closed my eyes, feeling her soft lips on mine. I began to open my eyes, looking at her closed eyes. As we kissed, I fist pumped and looked up at the ceiling. _Thank you, Hylia… _I thought as we kissed, finally boyfriend and girlfriend.

* * *

**Notes: **Gosh, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The song Link and Zelda were singing is called "Oh Darling" by Plug In Stereo featuring Cady Groves. This is one of my favorite songs that my crush has showed me and I have loved it since. Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes: **Ah romance, if only I can have myself a little romance in my life. Oh well. Anyways, hope you enjoy this dear chapter of mine!

* * *

_Chapter 16_

**_-Zelda POV-_**

I began to yawn, my eyes fluttering open to see Link right in front of my face. I blushed, staring at him sleep blissfully. I place my hand on his cheek and kiss him awake. He slowly opens his eyes and begins to kiss back. After a few minutes later, he began chuckling on my lips. I moved my lips and stared at him.

"Thanks for the good morning kiss." He winked at me. I blushed, ruffling his hair as he played with locks of my hair. We had a small conversation since we were both comfortable under the covers of my bed. After half an hour passed, I checked the time.

"It's so early, Link. It's like 7:30 AM…" I giggled quietly, looking up at the ceiling. He chuckled and began getting out of the covers. That's when I started blushing. He was shirtless, looking at his perfect abs. I tried to look away but I just kept staring from the corner of my eye. He began to put on his shirt and checking his hair in the mirror.

"My hair is _so _perfect." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, getting off the covers. I started feeling cold once I did. I looked down and saw that my shirt was lifted up high enough to expose my entire belly. I blushed and quickly put it down before Link could see. After I did, I joined him in the bathroom and started to fix my own hair. I got my brush and started brushing my hair. Then I decided to be productive and grabbed my tooth brush. I began to brush my teeth while brushing my hair. Link looked down at me and laughed.

After I cleaned my teeth, I put my tooth brush back and continued brushing my hair. _Stupid hair, get untangled! _I raged in my mind. I began aggressively brushing when trying to get rid of the same knot for the past 10 minutes. That's when Link grabbed the brush from my hand and chuckled.

"I'll do it for you. Relax." I blushed and turned around, feeling the brush going through my hair. Within 5 minutes, my hair was perfectly untangled. He held out my brush and I grabbed it. I looked down at it and blushed.

"T-thanks Link…" I said sweetly. He chuckled, scratching his head.

"Oh!" He said suddenly. "If you'd like, I can braid your hair into 1 long pony tail. I-if you'd like, of course…" I saw his cheeks tinted pink as he looked away from me. I touched his cheek and nodded at him.

We lead me to the bed, asking me to point my back at him as he braided my hair. While he was braiding, I began to quietly sing the song Link and I sang yesterday.

"_Oh darling I love you so…" _I heard Link chuckle. I giggled as he continued braiding. After a minute later, he asked me for a hair tie. I passed him mine and he started to put it on me so my braid doesn't go loose. After he finished, he patted my back. I got off the bed and checked myself in the mirror.

It was beautiful! My long hair made it look lovelier. I turned around to thank him but he was alright right behind me, a white rose in his hand. He placed it in my hair, smiling at me after.

"There" he said. "Now you look more beautiful than you usually are." I blushed, hugging him.

"Thank you, Link." I kept hugging him, feeling his body heat add to my own. I felt his strong arms wrap around my body, making me feel protected. I then got off his chest and look up at him. He looked down at me, leaning in for a kiss. I tippy toed up to his lips and felt his lips press against mine. After kissing for a few minutes, we heard someone knock on the door. I quickly locked Link in the bathroom while I went to get the door. I told him to hide. I then opened the door, seeing that it was Karane.

"Hey Kar!" I said nervously.

"Hey Zelda, I wanted to ask you something… actually 2 something's." She giggled at her sentence, making me laugh as well.

"Ask away!" I told her contently.

"Oh by the way, loving the hair!" She mentioned.

"Oh um, thanks…" I said, blushing, thinking of Link.

"Well anyways, I wanna know what you think of Keet?" She asked.

"He's a nice guy, I suppose. We rarely talk but he seems polite." Karane was waiting for some more things. "And I suppose he's a bit cute…" Karane squealed, finally satisfied with what I said. Then she stopped and turned serious.

"And the other question is about Pipit…" She looked down. "Do you reckon he still likes me?" I looked down, scratching my head.

"Karane, its obvious isn't it? When he went up to you two yesterday with pure anger, he was jealous. He even broke up with Kina through all his rage. It was intense…" I trailed off, looking at her face shocked yet blushing real hard. She was so surprised that I waved my hand in front of her and she still didn't respond. I took this chance to turn her body towards the doorway and pushed her out until she was fully out. I then closed the door slowly, leaning my back against the door and sighing happily. I knocked on the bathroom to let Link know Karane was gone. He didn't respond so I knocked again. Still nothing. _Hm… _I thought. I decided to twist the knob, opening the door to see Link wet, shirtless with a towel covering his waist down to his knees. I blushed, closing the door again.

"S-sorry Link. Y-you didn't respond s-so I just o-opened it without permission and…" I trailed off to stop myself from stuttering. I looked out my window, trying to stop blushing. _He was so cute and I just… Oh gosh, I intruded while he was changing… _ I thought while feeling embarrassed with what just happened. A few minutes later, Link comes out, already dressed but his hair wet. I continue to blush, wishing I could just cover my face right now.

**_-Link POV-_**

I walked toward a tomato faced Zelda, her ocean eyes looking down at the floor. I walked right in front of her, my arms against the wall on both sides of her. She was leaning on the wall, looking up at me with blush tinted on her cheeks. I began to kiss her, feeling her arms beginning to wrap around my neck as she kissed me back. She began playing with my wet hair as we continued kissing.

10 minutes pass and we were still kissing until Zelda moved her face, gasping for air. I begin to pant a little, looking down with a smile. _I can never get enough of her lips… _I thought, feeling how sore my lips started to feel. Zelda finally looked up at me, blushing madly. She placed her hands on my chest and whispered.

"We should probably head to class…" I nod at her, standing straight as she grabbed her bag. We both walk out, trying to get out at the same time. I decided to move back and bow, pointing at the door.

"After you, Milady." I said gentlemanly. She giggled and pretended to bow as well.

"Why thank you, Sire!" I saw her skip out the dorm, giggling madly. I chuckled as I got out her room and closed the door behind me. I caught up to her and told her that I had to go get my bag from my dorm. She kissed my cheek and let me go, walking by herself to the classroom. I quickly jogged to my room, opening the door and grabbing my bag, filling it with granola bars. I ruffle my hair again, closing my door once I have everything I need. I stood in front of my room and checked the time. It was 7:55 AM. _I better bolt! _I thought, quickly running to the classroom.

Once I make it, I see everyone else seated already. I looked all the way in the back to see Groose with a few cuts on his face from when he fell. He was forced to sit in the back on his own as a punishment for punching me. I then start touching my wound, remembering what happened. As I took my seat, I watched Zelda laughing with Karane and I couldn't help but smile. Her laugh and her beautiful eyes plus her voice… I can't help but smile. The conversations stopped once class begun and Headmaster Gaepora came in with his papers. He started teaching us about monsters and their weaknesses as well as their abilities and powers.

After class had ended, everyone walked out, going to do whatever their plans were. Zelda quickly grabbed my hand and grabbed me outside the class. She took us in a secluded area and began to kiss me. I kissed back until I held her shoulders and stopped kissing her.

"Whoa there, Zel, calm down. What's happening?" I asked her curious.

"I want to tell my father about us…" She said quietly, holding my hands. I swing our arms and smile at her. I kiss the top of her head to her lips. I then winked at her.

"Alright. Let's tell daddy." I teased her. She playfully punches my arm as she led me to her father's office.

Once we make it there, we see her father writing papers, not even lifting his head up just a little. Zelda started to talk quietly.

"Father? I would like to tell you something…"

"Tell me, darling." Her father said, resuming signing papers. Zelda looked up at me, looking worried. I patted her head and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and began twiddling her thumbs.

"Well, father, I just wanted to tell you that I finally found a boy I like." He smiled, still looking down at his papers. He chuckled.

"Good for you, Zelda! Who is the lucky boy that stole my daughter's heart?" My father said somewhat contently. I heard Zelda sigh heavily, nodding, walking closer to her father standing tall.

"I'm going out with Link, father." She said firmly. That's when we saw Headmaster Gaepora drop his quill, clenching his fists a bit. He finally looks up at both of us, giving us a surprised look. As we remained in silence, I couldn't help but feel terrible. _Uh oh… _I thought to myself, staring at her father dead in the eyes.

* * *

**Notes: **Oh gosh, the cliff hanger. The suspense is real. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all next time! Sorry if this chapter is a tad bit too short. Peaches!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes: **Sorry if it's short! I was at a singing program all day and ugh, ran out of time to do anything!

* * *

_Chapter 17_

**_-Zelda POV-_**

I stare up at the two of them, the man that raised me and the man I want to be with. They were both staring at each other, their eyes locked. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. I feared that I might do something wrong if I opened my mouth. That's when my father waved his arm at me, still keeping his stare on Link.

"Sweetheart, can you go outside for one moment?" My father asked firmly.

"But-!" I cried. He waved again.

"Go!" He said louder. I fled out the room, closing the door behind me. I leaned against the doors and sunk down, sitting on the floor with my hands on my head. _Please accept Link… Please… _I prayed, hoping my father would be ok with Link as my boyfriend. A tear streamed down my right cheek, making my mouth quiver a bit.

"Please…" I said silently, closing my eyes, hoping the best comes from this.

**_-Link POV-_**

"So" Headmaster Gaepora begins. "It appears my daughter has taken a liking of you. Correct?"

"Yes sir" I respond, feeling my heart racing a bit fast.

"Now, I do notice you're a good student. You are exceeding all your courses and being very open minded with the other classmates except for one. Now, I know you did not start this fight with Groose. He started it first because of a misunderstand bathroom situation. Right?"

I nodded, getting goose bumps on my arms. _It's a lie but… I can't admit the truth because he wouldn't let me be with her if I did… _I thought nervously, still keeping a gaze upon him. He begins to walk from behind his desk to the front. Still keeping the stare, he emptied his throat and resumed.

"Ok so, I noticed you are a good student and a great friend. But, I go suspicious over any guy that Zelda likes. I suppose you can think of it as 'over protection' but you must understand how much I care for my daughter and I don't want her to be heartbroken ever. Understood?"

I nodded again. He squinted his eyes a bit, resuming to look me in my eyes.

"What makes you think you are suitable for my daughter?" He asked me, awaiting a response to prove him wrong about me.

"Well sir, she is a very amazing person. I think everyone could agree with me on that. She's beautiful, intelligent, caring, intellectual, polite…" I trailed off. "But, that's not why I want to be with her. The day I met her was one of the best days of my life. She taught me things that no other girl has ever shown me before. She isn't afraid of me either. She's the only girl I can tell anything to without looking down at me like I'm helpless. She's made my tears go away. She makes me stronger. When I'm with her, all my fears just go away. She stole my heart and I don't want her to give it back. She's become my number one priority and I don't want anyone to come between me and her. I understand she's your daughter but it feels like I need her in my life desperately…" I stopped, emptying my throat and beginning to look down. A tear started streaming down my cheek. "Please…" I pleaded.

There was a silence. Once I finished, he said nothing. We stood there for a moment, remaining in silence for a while. I began scratching my head, wondering what was roaming Headmaster Gaepora's mind. Suddenly, he looked up at me, stopping the track of his thoughts I assumed. I looked at him, looking into his eyes. That's when I saw a smile formed on his face.

**_-Zelda POV-_**

I heard the doors open, looking at the two figures smile and laugh with each other. I began to smile, curious at what happened. _Something good? _I thought in hope. As I walked in the room, my father and Link looked at me, content smiles on their faces.

"What happened?" I asked happily.

"Link and I had talked it out and I suppose he is a good enough man for you, Zelda. He is charming, selfless, and is strong enough to protect you." I rolled my eyes, putting my hand on my hip.

"I can protect myself, ya know?" I sassed at him. He chuckled, walking towards me to pat my back.

"I know you can sweetheart. But yes, you can date Link. He seems like a special guy to you since you haven't liked a guy in years. And it appears he feels the same way about you!" We blushed, Link walking towards me and intertwining our hands. We smiled up at my father, overjoyed that he accepted our love. After that, he asked us to leave so he can resume working.

"Bye father!" I quickly ran up to him and kissed his cheek. He began to hug me and I hugged him back.

"Thank you…" I whispered to his ear. He chuckles silently and whispers back.

"Whatever makes you happy, Zelda." After the hug, I jogged to Link, holding his hand once again and leading him out my father's office. We closed the doors behind us and smiled at each other. Link held both of my hands in his and smiled at me. Link started to lean down to kiss me. I closed my eyes to kiss him, feeling his lips press on mine. My cheeks felt hot since this kiss felt so… different. _Now I don't have to fear being seen with him… _He wrapped his arms around my waist while I moved my arms around his neck. _I don't have to live in so many fears now with him around me. To love me and protect me… _I blushed at my thought, keeping the kiss lingering. After a few minutes, Link stops kissing me and looks into my eyes. I look into his, blushing.

"I love you, Zelda…" He said passionately. I began to tear up, blushing a lot as my cheeks felt hot.

"I-I love you too, Link…" We kissed again, happy that we can be together openly without anyone keeping us apart.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes: **Ahh so romantic. Like, I can't even take it. Hope you enjoyed, you lovely people. Peaches!

* * *

_Chapter 18_

**_-Zelda POV-_**

We decided to take a walk, hand in hand to show that we are together. I began to blush, noticing the Skyloftians watching us. As we walked to the Plaza, we saw construction going on. We saw loads of men working on creating a stage. I run up to the tape that closes off the Plaza so no one enters. I smile and point at the stage in progress. Link asked me about it.

"They're creating a stage. It'll be where the man who plays the music sits and plays music of the past. And we also require some tables and chairs laid out with a dance floor." I emptied my throat and resumed. "And Henya hired a few chefs to assist her in making food and drinks. My father is the host. And I…" I sighed, blushing at what I'm about to say.

Link touched my arm, making me blush some more.

"And you are what, Zel? You know you can tell me everything." _I trust him so much… _I looked up at him. He gave me one of his amazing smiles and my nervousness went away and my heart just melted.

"I am the Heart of Hylia. She had given me all her power before she decided to resign her place as the Heroine of her people. Of us. This event was created by her, to celebrate another year of a darkness being locked until they arrive. And we should be grateful. We are celebrating her life." I looked down, smiling woefully. Link wrapped his arm around me, comforting me as we watched the men build. A few minutes later, trouble comes.

"Hey Link! Just what do you think you're doing with your arms around my girl?" We heard Groose yell, stomping toward us with his lackeys. Link puts his bag down and goes up to him. I rush up to them, getting in between Link and Groose.

"Groose!" I yell. "Link can wrap his arms around me."

"Why!?" Groose asked angrily. I blushed a little, still keeping my mad face on.

"Because he's my boyfriend! Now leave him alone!" I think I saw something die in Grooses eyes as he looked at me in pain. His eyes watered, looking down to the floor. Link grabbed me by my shoulders and quietly made me back up. He let go and went in front of me, facing Groose. Link placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Groose. I understand you like her and-" Link was interrupted once Groose swatted his hand off his shoulder. Groose wiped away his tears and got in a fighting position.

"I don't need your sympathy, Surface Freak! She only chose you because you aren't from here. Either way, you aren't any better than me and you don't deserve her heart like I do!" Groose said aggressively. I watched them both, keeping a certain distance from each other. I saw a crowd draw in, me nervously looking at the two boys.

**_-Link POV-_**

I stare Groose in the eyes, keeping my stance as we argued.

"I'm sorry that your feelings are hurt, but is all this truly necessary?" I asked him calmly. He rushed to me like a train, dodging his attack before he could hit me. He stopped and turned around, panting heavily.

"You aren't sorry! You don't understand what it's like to be heartbroken!" He aimed a punch on me and I caught it in my hand, grabbing it and pushing him away from me.

"I don't understand? I've dated 2 girls I've known for years who I thought were perfect for me until they change!" My voice cracked. "I cared about them so much and one abandons me and the other cheats on me, stomping my heart like it was glass!" I felt my heart hurt a bit when saying those words. As Groose began running towards me, I moved quickly, having him crash onto the floor. He spit as I walked a little close to him, avoiding the possibility of him attacking me from the ground.

"Oh yeah? I've known this girl for years. Years! And you've only known her for what? A month? It's so idiotic to me that she'd pick you when she can have someone like me!" He quickly sprung up on his feet and tried to punch me. I ran behind him, leaning my back on his. As he turned to grab me, I turned with him, making him unable to even touch me. I then run fast off him, getting a distance from him. Once he saw me, he sprinted to attack me. I flipped over his head and landed safely behind him, walked backwards away from him. He topples onto the floor, panting and sweating a lot.

"I get it, Groose, and I'm so sorry but could you please stop this nonsense!? We're causing a scene and you might just get in trouble again as well as myself…" I told him, trying to get him to calm down. He grew weaker it appears, trying to punch me but can't seem to get off the floor. I slowly walked back from him, looking at him in shame.

"That's kinda sad, Groose. You're still making an attempt to hit me when all I'm trying to do is assist you." I told him. He looked into my eyes with fire.

"It's also kinda sad that the punch I gave you on your cheek left a scar…" He started to smirk at me, sarcastically laughing at me. I clenched my fists, still remembering that wound he had given me. That's when I became really mad and tried to punch him.

"No stop!"

**_-Zelda POV-_**

I cried at Link, grabbing his arm from punching Groose. I saw Groose curled up on the ground, waiting for the strike. I held his arm and pulled him away from Groose.

"Citizens, I dearly apologize for such an interruption. Please get a medic to assist him and everyone else go back to your regular doings. Thank you!" I told everyone, embarrassed of what just happened. I resumed to grab Links arm and dragged him all the way to the Academy.

I continued to grab him, ignoring his words until we reach my room. I let him in first and closed the door behind us, sitting on my bed as he sat on the floor. I looked down and sighed heavily.

"Link…" I said, speechless of what to say. He looked down, feeling a bit of regret I assume.

"Zelda I'm sorry if I disappointed you… He started it first and the last comment got to me and I just…couldn't help myself…" He cracked his hands, still looking down. I sighed, smiling softly at Link.

"I am a little upset at you for almost hitting Groose but…" I blushed and leaped on him, sitting on his crossed legs. I looked up into his eyes, seeing how surprised he is. He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked into my eyes. I placed my hand on his cheek, kissing his forehead moments after.

"I can't stay mad at you forever, can I?" I kissed him. He kissed me back, closing his eyes slowly. After we kissed, he winked at me.

"Never stay mad at me too long please." He pleaded. I hugged him, feeling his warm embrace.

"I love you." I muttered.

"I love you too…" I heard him mumble. _Gosh, my dear Link. Always so romantically stupid… _I giggled from my thought, staying in his loving embrace.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes: **Gosh, chapter 19. Who would've thought I'd write this much? Ha-ha, anyways, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 19_

**_-Zelda POV-_**

I held Links hand as I lead him to my father's office. As I opened the door, I saw Groose sitting on the floor to the right. Link was giving him a death stare with Groose doing the same to him. I rolled my eyes and walked up to my father. He looked up at me, disappointment in his eyes.

"Father, I apologize for this commotion and-" I was then interrupted when my father had slapped his hands onto his table.

"I give the boy my blessing to allow him to have your heart and hours later he goes looking for trouble…" I saw a vain pop out from my father's temple. I placed my hand on his shoulder. He felt tense, breathing pretty strongly as I attempted to calm him down. After a minute, he recollected his cool and let out a big sigh. He then walked up to Link and Groose.

"You two have to work something out because all this fighting is complete nonsense. Link, I understand that he had started the fight and tries to hurt you, but you also wanted to hurt him back. You must be the better man and avoid that. Groose is simply not mature enough to settle things in a kind and calm manner." My father then scratched his head. He turned to Groose in question. "Why did you even pick a fight with Link anyways?" Groose looked up at him and blushed at his questions.

"Well, I have this huge crush on your daughter, sir, and um…" Groose looked down, blushing. My father looked down upon him, chuckling a bit. He put his hand on his shoulder and Groose looked up at him. My father was giving him is usual broad smile and looked at him.

"Many people love my daughter but appears only one lucky soul was able to catch her heart. I'm sorry but you must get over it soon." My father smiles at Link who smiles happily, looking down and scratching his head with blush on his cheeks. I smiled at him, blushing myself and placing my hands on my heart. Link did the same, looking into my eyes. We turned back to my father who was then approaching Link.

"You best be keeping my daughter from harm's way. She is delicate. And you better take good care of her." He put his hand on Links shoulder. "I trust you."

Link looked up at him, placing his hand on my father's shoulder. He promised him protect me and thanked him for giving him his blessing. We both decided to leave, allowing my father and Groose have a private conversation.

We walked outside again, keeping in mind to avoid trouble when it comes. Obviously we failed. We heard some commotion at the Bazaar and Link quickly carried me and ran to the Bazaar in a flash.

"You know I could run, too" I poked his chest. He chuckled.

"But this is more fun!" I laughed at him as we entered the crowded Bazaar. He puts me down and I try to guide him through the crowd. As we did, we finally make it to where the scene is taking place. We were seeing Pipit and Keet standing in fighting stance. _Another fight? You've got to be kidding… _I thought, sighing in annoyance. I then see Link walk into the scene.

"Link!" I cried.

**_-Link POV-_**

I hear Zelda cry my name, ignoring her as I walk up to the two boys. They were arguing, me staying out the way to listen to them.

"You stole my girl!" Pipit yelled.

"You stole mine first!" Keet countered. Pipit clenched his fists.

"She asked me out and I couldn't say no! I didn't want to break her heart!" Keet looked at him with anger.

"It would've hurt her less if you said no in the first place! Now she doesn't even wanna sing anymore and her voice is so angelic!" Pipit looked at him, seeing him sigh after his words.

"She shouldn't have asked me out in the first place…"

"You're blaming Kina for all this!?" Keet said angrily. Pipit nodded.

"If she didn't, none of this would have happened!" Keet backed up a bit, seeing a few veins pop out from his temples. Pipit cracked his knuckles, keeping his stare on Keet.

"Kina is an amazing girl and just the fact that you hurt her out of jealousy… I just feel like…" Keet trailed off and looked up, seeing fire in his eyes.

"…I just feel like hurting you for her!" Keet ran up to Pipit, his fist up in the air. Pipit moved, making Keet punch the air, almost hitting a citizen. That's when I got mad and got between them in their distance.

"Cut it out, you too! We're in a known place that fills up with many people. You're putting everyone including yourselves in harm. So can you guys just talk it out?" I tried to stop them but I saw Keet look at Pipit with a death stare.

"I'm done talking…" Keet said hoarsely. Pipit looked at him back with a stare of death. I sighed, getting a bit angry myself. They began running towards me, aiming at each other. I braced myself, hoping for the least pain as possible trying to stop them. That's when two voices had stopped them.

"Stop! Please!" Cried the two female voices. We turned to see Kina and Karane next to Zelda. I smiled at her, relieved that they came. I walked up to Zelda, watching the 2 couples make up. Zelda started crying.

"You alright, Zel?" I asked her, looking at her tears stream down her cheeks.

"Yeah I just… they're finally happy now…" She wiped her tears on my shirt, hugging my body. I hugged her back, rubbing her back. As we saw the two couples make up and make out, I looked down at Zelda. I held her chin up to me and kissed her. She began kissing back, wrapping her arms around my neck. We noticed the crowd disbanding but we remained kissing. I then started to carry her, her legs wrapped around my body as she kissed me.

We started walking to the Academy, still kissing. As we make it to my dorm, I closed the door, still keeping our lips together.

I let her down slowly on my bed, her on the bottom and me on the top. We were still kissing, hilariously. That's when Zelda began gasping for air. I smiled at her, seeing her trying to get air. I began touching my lips, feeling how sore they got. Zelda blushed, playing with my hair.

"So…" I started. "I've been wanting to ask you something for a bit now…" I started blushing, trailing off to stare at Zelda's lovely eyes.

"What is it, Link?" Her voice makes my heart melt, wishing she'd speak forever and never shut up.

"Would you go to that dance with me in a few days? I want you to be My Heart of Hylia." She blushed, nodding her head slowly.

"Of course Link… I love you." I blushed, feeling my heart explode from those 3 words.

"I love you, too…" I bent down again, kissing the girl of my dreams yet again.

* * *

_I never thought a girl would ever make my heart melt as much as she has_

_Her words of intelligence_

_Her looks of a Goddess_

_Her voice of an angel_

_The luck given to me was rare_

_For I have just found the girl I've been long looking for_

_And hopefully, with a shed of more luck_

_No one would take her away from me_

_Or keep me from her _

_Because without her,_

_I'll be broken once again_

* * *

**Notes: **So cute and happy! Relationships are back on track and a dance is coming soon. But sadly, this dance shall be the final part of my dear story, _The New Boy_. But, don't you worry because this story is the first part of a 3 Story Series I am trying to create currently. I hope you enjoyed liked my little Link poem thingy…I don't even know but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	20. Chapter 20-Part 1

**Notes: **My my, the first part of the last chapter. I'm gonna split the chapter into two just to make it a bit easier on myself. I hope you enjoy Part 1 and I'll see you guys at Part 2!

* * *

**Chapter 20-Part 1**

**_-Zelda POV-_**

A few days pass since that fight fest. Link and I took multiple walks throughout those days, assisting the workers in making the stage and such. Of course, I couldn't do much, not being as broad as Link and everyone else. But, I did sew some curtains for the stage as well as cloths to cover the tables that will be scattered around the Plaza. Today, Link was busy carrying barrels for Henya again. But these barrels are important. It's the special food that has been saved for this special event. And so, since Link was helping her, I decided to get myself ready. I was looking through my clothes, trying to find one that was spontaneously fit for the event but none of them sparked my interest. _Gosh, this sucks! All my clothes are either old or just not good enough… _I thought, aggressively sifting through my closet. That's when the door knocked. I put the clothes down and walk to the door and opened it. To my surprise, Karane was here.

"Hey Karane!" I said happily, letting her in my dorm. As she said hi, I shut the door and point to the bed. She sits, looking at me continuing to sift through my closet. She saw the huge mess of clothing and questioned.

"Trying to find the perfect outfit for the dance tonight and it's just impossible currently…" I trailed off, distracted by the clothes still in my closet.

"What about this one?" She held up the white dress I had bought with her quite a while ago. I blushed, feeling the texture of the soft dress.

"It's a bit worn out, isn't it? I wore it to my first date with Link." She looked at me with surprise then joy. She then dropped the dress and stood up, getting right in front of my face and shaking me with her hands on my shoulders.

"You went on a date with Link and never told me!? " She said chaotically. I nervously laughed, calming her down.

"I'll tell you about it later. Right now, I need you to help me with this…" I looked down at my pile of clothes I made. She looked around, sifting through those piles while I still looked in my closet. That's when Karane picked up my Hyrulian Crest flag I usually wore with my pink dress. I checked my hip to see that it wasn't on me obviously. _I guess it fell off while I was sifting… _I thought, still looking at her ponder about the flag. Karane then stood up and looked at the white dress once more. She picked it up and looked at me with a small smile.

"Zelda, may I fix this up for you? It'll only take a few hours. Enough time for you to wear it to the event tonight and I promise it will be perfect." She said softly. I nodded, hugging her tightly. She hugged back. After we did, we let go and I sighed heavily.

"Thank you so much, Karane, you're a life saver!" She giggles, putting my flag down but folding the dress to make it easier to hold. She carried it outside, bidding me farewell as she took off to her room to begin editing my dress. I chuckled silently while I folded my clothes again and put the back in my closet. As I did, I heard another knock. _Who else is possibly coming?_ I giggled silently, opening the door.

As I did, I muscular Link, shirtless and sweaty, came in my room. I started blushing really hard while looking into his eyes. He came close to my body, feeling his body heat combine with mine. I blushed even harder as he slammed his lips onto mine. I placed my hands on his abs, feeling how strong he really is. After we kissed for a good minute, he started hugging me.

"I didn't think I was gonna make it through the morning without getting a kiss from you." I giggled, feeling how warm he was.

"Long day I'm assuming?" I asked him, looking at how worn out he is. He nods, yawning a bit and stretching his arms. I let go, going back to folding my clothes. He stares at me, seeing a smile on his face at the corner of my eye. I blush, putting the folded clothing back in my closet. Once I finished, I turned to see Link walking towards me. I back up until my back reaches the wall. Link comes right in front of me, looking down to see my eyes.

"You know, Zel, I think you're completely cute whenever you do anything." He stroked my cheek with his hand. "Especially when you blush like that…" I smile and put my hand over his, feeling my cheeks going hot. I nudge his chest a bit.

"Shut up, Link." I rolled my eyes and smirked at him who was chuckling at me. After we chatted for a bit, he decided to go back to assisting Henya. I blew a kiss at him as he stood at the doorway. He caught it and pressed it to his chest, smiling lazily.

"Stay beautiful for me!" He called out before the door slammed shut and I was alone again. I blushed and giggled, thinking about my adorable boyfriend. _He's so stupid and stubborn but he's so cute and romantic… _I was stuck in my thoughts until another knock came upon my door. I opened it to see Fledge standing in front of the doorway. He was blushing, tapping his tips of his index fingers together. I let him come in, allowing him to sit on the bed. As I sat down next to him, he smiled.

"Zelda, I've liked you for a while now and you know that…" I nodded, hearing him trailing off. But, I kinda know where this is headed.

"No, Fledge, I am already-"

"I made you these bracelets and shoes that would be great to use at the dance tonight!" He said quickly, tilting his head in confusion.

"What did you say?" He asked. I shook my head and said nothing as he presented a box to me. I opened in up and found the bracelets. They were beautiful, looking like a shiny pastel blue and pink color that reflected from its platinum structure. It was the exactly same colors as the laces of the shoes. I admired them, flinging myself onto Fledge to give him a big hug. He was stunned but hugged me back a few seconds after.

"Thank you, Fledge. I am forever grateful for these. And the perfectly match my hair holders." I took out my hair holders from my drawer. They all matched perfectly. I thanked him once again, seeing him blush as he left the door. I closed the door and sighed, sitting on my bed thinking about the event. That's when another knock was heard from my door. _How popular am I? _I thought, opening the door to see Horwell with Mia in his arms. I grab her, petting her and holding her.

"Your father is requesting you to come to his office. He wants to discuss the event with you now so you know what's going on." I nodded, putting all my things back and grabbing my bag with my harp. I quickly got to father's office. Once I got there, he was already wearing the suit he wore every year for this event. Except, you know, he was skinnier before.

"Still wearing that old thing?" I asked him jokingly.

"It still fits!" My father said, struggling to zip up his pants zipper. I rolled my eyes, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Go to the tailor. They'll extend it a bit for you, ok?" He nodded, asking Owlan to request an extension to his suit. My father took off the suit in the bathroom and put on his regular attire. He then came back and told me my role.

"You're going to play the Ballad of the Goddess. Then, you shall be as usual-"

"Shed some of my power to the Statue of Hylia in order to keep Skyloft intact for many more years." I interrupted him, sighing of how many times I have to hear this. He chuckled, patting my head.

"I know I've told you this millions of times but I never want you to forget ok?" I nodded, yawning and being dismissed from my father's office. Once I got out, I turned to see Link with clean clothing. His hair was wet and his eyes full of lust. I blushed, walking towards him once he saw me. He ran up to me and carried me, spinning us in circles as I felt the breeze run through my hair. I giggled, looking down at his ocean eyes. I could look at his eyes forever…

"I love you." I told him once he set me down on the floor. He cupped my face in his hand and got close to my face.

"I love you more." He kissed me, still holding onto my face. I put my hands over his, my heart pumping fast. I open my eyes as we kiss to see him blushing with his eyes closed. _Oh Link… _I thought, kissing him deeper. It was a passionate kiss but sadly we had to stop when we heard Groose coming. He grabbed my wrist, pulling me away from Link.

"No!"

**_-Link POV-_**

My anger rose once I heard Zelda cry and she was no long in my arms. I look up, looking at Groose with pure anger. He held her wrist, Zelda resuming to cry in pain. A crowd drew, seeing Karane, Pipit, and Fledge looking in terror.

"Let her go!" I said angrily, clenching my hands into fists. He grinned, letting Zelda fall to the floor. She wailed in pain, leaning against the wall, feeling her wrist. I sighed of relief and looked back at Groose.

"You… hurt her… How dare you!?" I yelled at him, breathing heavy while looking into his eyes.

"I've told you that I have a huge crush on her and if she can't be with me…" He smirked. "…Then she can't be with anyone."

"I let you go so many times…" I begin. "Allowing you to be unharmed as I laid not even a finger on you…" I looked down at Zelda who was looking at me with pain in her eyes. I clenched my fists stronger. "But if you think I'm just gonna stand here and let you hurt the girl that's become my entire world… then you've got another thing coming for you!" I jumped on him, making him fall on the floor. I punched him twice, hearing him groan in pain. I resumed punching him, saying words after every punch.

"Don't."

Punch

"Ever."

Punch

"Touch Zelda."

Punch

"Again…"

Zelda grabbed me, pulling me off of Groose after he punched me and into her arms. I started crying as she rubbed my hair. I sniffled, watching Groose cough a bit of blood.

"I'm sorry but you made me do this…" I muttered at Groose who was still finding it impossible to stand up. I held Zelda's hurt wrist. A bruise was forming on her lovely skin. I looked down at it with tears, wishing this never happened.

"I'll be ok…" She whispered to me, holding onto my hand.

"He hurt you…" I said through my tears, attempting to contain my anger. She put one of her fingers on my lips, cooing me as I comforted my head on her lap.

"Shh… relax now, Link…" I felt calmer and happier being in her care. Through my tear-filled eyes, I saw Owlan assisting Groose, talking to Zelda. Zelda responded back but everything I heard became blurry. Then my eye sight became blurry as well. I slowly shut my eyes, going into a long nap.

* * *

I woke up, a rag lying on my forehead. As my vision became clearer, I heard two voices outside my door. I got up slowly, quietly approaching the door. I held my head, feeling a bit faintish. I reached the door and put my ear on it. It was Zelda and Headmaster Gaepora.

"Father, please! You have to let him attend!"

"He disobeyed what I said earlier and punched another student multiple times!"

"That's because Groose was bringing pain to my wrist!"

I heard a sleeve roll up and a gasp from outside the door. I felt a pain on my lips, feeling a cut on it. I groaned, still having my ear at the door. But, all I heard was silence. Then I heard a sigh and footsteps walking away from my door. I sighed, looking down at my hands. _I'm a nice guy built with capabilities that can be used for bad… _I started to cry painfully, thinking of the pain I brought to Groose.

"I'm sorry I let you down, Zel…" I saw my tears drip down my cheeks as I looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry Gaepora and Horwell and everyone who must be disappointed in me…" I cried loudly, hearing knocks on my door and voices in worry. That's when I heard Zelda's voice.

"Link, please… open the door… for me." She was worried, making me open the door just for her and closing it right away. I picked her up onto my bed and put my head on her lap, crying as she rubbed my back. I sobbed hard onto her dress, digging my hands in the bed. She placed her hand on my cheek, wiping away the tears. I sat up straight, looking into her eyes while I resumed crying. She leaned to me and kissed my tears away. I sniffled, blushing and feeling her hands grab onto my hands. She smiled at me, that beautiful smile that always made me smile. Her face of a goddess, voice of an angel… _And she's all mine, too… _I thought happily, inhaling and exhaling slowly. She nodded slowly.

"That's better… Now, I have some unfortunate news…" Her smile dropped, turning into a frown, making my heart sink.

"I know" I told her before she could speak. "I'm not going to the dance am I?" She nodded sadly, squeezing my hands as a tear started to stream down her cheek. I kissed her tear away this time, picking up her head by her chin.

"It's ok. Because I'm always gonna be here. After the dance, we can have a sleepover and tell each other our dreams and weird fetishes and eat pumpkin soup and play with Mia." I reassured her, finally bringing out that smile that always made me happy. She laid her head on my chest. I held onto her, feeling her heartbeat and her warmth combine with mine.

"I love you, Link."

"And I love you, Princess Zelda…" I heard her giggle; watching the sun set, a few hours from now is the first dance that I've ever heard of and I won't be attending.

* * *

**Notes: **Link not going to the dance!? What!? You'll read what happens in the final part of Chapter 20. Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you lovelies next time!


	21. Chapter 20-Part 2

**Notes: **Alright a couple of you guys want clarifications so here we go. Link and his tunic as well as the master sword shall all be part of Part 2 and the rest of Part 3 of my trilogy. Its complex at the moment since school has arrived and I have little to no time currently. So it might possibly take a bit of time to start the next part. Sucks…

* * *

_**Chapter 20-Part 2**_

**_-Zelda POV-_**

I wanted to yell. I wanted to disobey and misbehave and pout. I wanted to bring Link to the dance anyways without my father's consent. But in reality, I'm holding Links hand as we calmly walk to my father's office. I looked at Link, his eyes a bit puffy from crying but he got over it, no smile on his face. I frowned, standing in front of my father's office. I sighed, squeezing Links hand before he let go. He then walked in. I looked inside the office before the doors close in my face on its own. _Please father, let him go… _I pleaded in my mind. I checked my watch. In 2 hours shall the event begin and I won't be going with a date again this year. I sighed again, resuming being sad as I walked to my room to get ready.

I went back to my dorm, still looking down in anger. I closed the door behind me and looked up at my bed. There was Mia but I also saw something else. I saw my dress and it was beautiful. It was still white but there were transparent patterns on it with longer sleeves. The collar had holes in a certain pattern which I liked. I then noticed a transparent Hylian Crest in the middle of the dress. As I admired it, I found a note sitting next to it. It was from Karane:

_I finished the dress as I promise. And it was right before the event could start! I hope you like it, Zelda! I made it with pure passion and care. Oh, and please don't spill anything on it tonight. Thanks and you're welcome! _

_-Karane_

I smiled, putting the note down to resume looking at the dress. _Thank you, Karane. It's beautiful… _I thought to myself, feeling my stomach churn of nervousness. I put the dress down and undress myself to take a shower. I washed my hair and quickly dried myself. I slip on the dress Karane fixed up for me and flattened down the wrinkles. I smiled as I fixed up my hair. I woke up Mia who was asleep on one of my pillows. I shook her awake and asked her to fly near me. Her ears fluttered, creating wind that blew at my hair. She went in circles so every part of my head was dried. After a few minutes, my hair was finally dried. I pet Mia, allowing her to rest once more.

"Thanks Mia." I thanked her.

She cheered, shutting her eyes again and beginning to snore quietly. I giggled quietly, avoiding waking her up again. I took my brush and brushed my hair flat so I can manage it better. But again, the tangles are impossible to deal with. _I wish Link was here… He could always do it quick but patiently. _That's when an idea struck and I took a deep breath in and out. I decided to try to untangle it like Link. And luckily, it worked. I calmly untangled my hair and it was tangle free within a few minutes. I smiled, grabbing two fat locks of hair in the front. I brushed them a bit with my fingers and hurried out my bathroom to get my hair holders. As I slipped them on, I also slipped on my bracelets that perfectly matched them. Once I did that, I took out the shoes Fledge had made for me which complete the entire look. I knotted the ribbons of the shoes, making sure they don't come loose this night. After I did, I got up and fixed the wrinkles of my dress once more. I then returned to the bathroom to give myself a touch of make-up. I hate make-up but for the sake of this event, I wear it. Once I finished, I blinked, looking at myself in the mirror. I blushed a bit, feeling pretty. I checked the time once more. It was almost time. 20 minutes from now, I would have to sing the Ballad of the Goddess and release power for Skyloft to remain in the sky and in balance. I sighed, feeling a bit anxious without Link by my side. Then I put on a confident face. _For you, Link… _I felt ready. I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see Owlan and Horwell ready to escort me to the dance, both wearing opposite colored suits. I quickly grabbed my harp and Sailcloth. I draped the Sailcloth around me, taking one more deep breath. I began walking with the two, both men placing one hand on each of my shoulders. As we did, we made it to the entrance, walking into the bright light coming from the Plaza.

**_-Link POV-_**

I sighed, feeling regret about everything. I was sitting in Gaeporas office, watching him fixing up his tie he was wearing with his suit. I saw him with jealousy, knowing that I won't be able to wear a suit at such an important event to spend time with my lovely girlfriend. _Sucks… _I thought, rolling my eyes. I look far to my right to see Groose, looking at how much I damaged him. He wore multiple bandages and a whole head bandage for his eye. His clothes were also a bit dirty since I was punching him on the floor. I looked away, feeling my lip cut with my thumb.

"So" I heard Gaepora say. I looked up, seeing him looking down upon Groose.

"You won't be attending due to causing more trouble after I had warned you. It appears you never learn and I shall be talking to your parents tomorrow about this. For now, you shall wait here and recover while I host the dance with Zelda."

I clenched one of my hands into a fist once I heard Zelda's name. I looked down, hearing Gaeporas footsteps approach me. I looked up, feeling his shadow casted upon me. He bent down a bit, getting a better look in front of my face.

"That cut is gonna leave a scar pretty soon. But, it'll clear up." Then he looked away and sighed. "I don't want to prevent you from going to this event since my daughter had pleaded to me about it. But, I do fear your capabilities and it seems you can't control your anger at times."

"He was hurting her! I wasn't gonna stand there doing nothing while your daughter was suffering!" I countered at him, looking away with anger. I then released my fists and calmed down. I sighed.

"Ok so maybe I can't control my anger at times, but it was for a good cause!" Gaepora nodded at me, smiling softly at me. He took my hand in his and covered it with his other hand.

"I trust you. I trust you very, very much. My daughter loves you and trusts you more than anyone she's every trusted. And, she will hate me for a very long time if I prevented you from attending this event." I felt a bit of goose bumps rise from my arms. He let go of my hand and stood up. "Now, I've decided to allow you to go to the event but-"

I interrupted him, jumping from my chair and hugging him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cheered. He hugged me back but let go quickly. He put on a straight face which got me confused.

"_But_" he emphasized. I'm gonna give you a job while being at the dance which will benefit yourself and Zelda. Now…" He walked to his office, opening a drawer to talking out a little, rectangular box. He handed it to me, smiling brightly. "You might want to get changed now. We leave in a few minutes."

**_-Zelda POV-_**

I sighed, feeling my stomach churn while placing my hands on my belly. I waited back stage, looking around to see my father approach. I rushed up to him and hugged him, feeling relieved yet angry. He smiled up at me and wished me good luck. I wished him good luck as well, watching him walk onto the stage with Skyloftians cheering his name. I smiled, listening to his same speech where he tells us the succession of Skyloft and how it had developed overtime.

"We have spent decades in the sky in protection from the evil that has not been rid of in the Surface below. We were sent up here, as you know, by Goddess Hylia due to her becoming too weak to fight another battle. She used the last of her powers to send us up here and give power to the next blood in line to be responsible of a great prophecy. And that blood is my daughter, the girl who has been given shreds of her power for this event to keep going and appreciate her and Goddess Hylia. Please welcome my daughter, Zelda."

I hear everyone cheer, feeling a shiver up my spine. I cringed and walked out onto the stage, seeing all of Skyloft here to celebrate. I smiled and waved at them, finding a mic in the middle of the stage. I stood in front of the stage, listening to the cheering settle down.

"Thank you all for attending tonight!" I told them graciously. "I'm ever so glad to see you all. In honor of my ancestry and Hylia, I shall play the Ballad of the Goddess to remind ourselves how grateful we are of Hylia. She protected us once she could not protect us no more." I looked up at the sky and smiled. "For you, Hylia…" I raised my harp, beginning to strum my harp. I open my mouth, starting to sing.

"_Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land._

_Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower...and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear."_

Once I finished singing, everyone had their eyes closed. I finished the song on my harp and saw everyone raise their head, still remaining silent. Then Owlan walks up to me and takes my harp. I bow at him and look back at my people. I walked a few steps forward and put my arms out so I was in a T formation. I then shut my eyes, focusing on releasing my powers. I felt my hands glow the Triforce, light shooting out from them. I was being surrounded by light, by power, taking sheds of the light and slowly touching the ground. Once I did, the power from me began to sink into the ground, making the ground glow below everyone. It spread all over. I saw the Skyloftians look at Hylia who was glowing from afar. After all the power I intended to give had settled into Skyloft, I felt weak. Light stopped shining from me and I was about to fall over onto the stage. That's when I fell into strong arms, saving me from the fall. I look up, my eyesight blurry. But, I didn't need my complete eyesight to know it was Link. I looked up at him and smiled.

"You're here…" I whispered. He nodded with his usual smile.

"Yes, I am. Now let me help you up." I sat up straight and grabbed his hands. He got me to my feet quickly, still holding onto me. I smiled up at him, overjoyed that he was here. He smiled back and we heard cheering from the crowd. But it wasn't just any cheering.

"Kiss! Kiss!" That's what we heard repeatedly from the crowd. I blushed, looking up at Link. Link quickly took action and dipped me, leaning down to my face and pressed his lips on mine. I felt his cut while I kissed him. _He's so strong… _I thought, knowing that my lips pressing on his cut was hurting him. But, he didn't mind it seemed. Once we stopped, the crowd cheered louder. We blushed and walked off the stage, hand in hand.

**_-Link POV-_**

We walked down to the back stage, getting some applause from the workers. We smiled at them, passing by to get to the ground to dance with the Skyloftians. She then saw her father smile at us and she let go of my hand to jump up to him and hug him. I heard to repeatedly say "thank you" to her father as they hugged. I looked at her father who gave a wink to me while they hugged. I winked back and smirked at Zelda who was overjoyed. After she let out her happiness, we bid her father farewell and rushed to the dance floor. The band on the stage began to play the Song of Storms. Zelda and I danced it perfectly, happy to be with each other. She then stopped and looked up with enthusiasm.

"How did you get father to let you come?" I scratched my head and told her the story, looking at her different, yet amusing, facial expressions when I told her all the parts.

"Then he got me a suit and we rushed here as quickly as we could." She smiled, slowly approaching me and hugging me. I hugged her back.

"I'm glad you're here… I'm glad you protected me from that fall…" I rubbed her back as she spoke, feeling my cheeks get a little hot. She then started dancing with me, having the time of our lives together. We danced every song they played, knowing the beats and the dances to all of them. Zelda even told me how she learned all those songs on her harp.

"I know a few songs on my Ocarina, but I'm not that good…" Zelda seemed shocked.

"You play the Ocarina?!" I nodded, smiling at her with worry. She looked at me seriously and then giggled a bit.

"That's awesome, Link!" I sighed, relief that nothing bad came from her mouth about me playing the Ocarina. After a few more dances, they played one last song that made Zelda blush and tear up a bit. I put my hand on her cheek and asked her what was wrong. She smiled softly, listening to the song. It sounds awfully familiar…

"This song is really old. My father wrote it, you see…" She trailed off. "And he wrote this song long ago before I was born. When I was finally born, he played it for me and I loved it. Every night he would play it for me. When I got older, I listened to it when I was unable to sleep or I feared something. I know it sounds childish but it's one of my favorite tunes…" I smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"I think it's amazingly cute. Like you, of course." She giggled, nudging me a bit. I chuckled and held her hands as we danced through the song, both of our hearts beating with the beat of the music. After the song passed, they began to play a nice and calm song while everyone headed to the food tables to eat. I grabbed Zelda and I a few pieces of cake and sat at a table we got to ourselves. As we ate, Zelda started telling me about the next event.

"The Wing Ceremony." She said. "This is an event where the students from Knight Academy, excluding myself, participate in a race. They will race with their Loftwings to catch a Bird Statuette. The statuette will be flown around by a golden bird. The first to catch it shall be the champion as well as be promoted to a Knight. And the winner and I shall present this to Hylia and play the Ballad of the Goddess." She took a long deep breath and I chuckled a bit. "I'll tell you the rest when you win, 'k?" She said. I chuckled.

"And what makes you so sure that I'm gonna win?" I asked her.

"You'll win for me, wouldn't you?" She said sweetly, looking at me with her Puppy Eyes. I blushed and nodded, leaning close to her to kiss her nose. She rubbed her nose and giggled as well.

We then started to see Skyloftians leave, going back to their homes to rest. I get up and stretch, yawning in the process. Zelda also gets up and grabs my hand. We both walk back to the stage to retrieve the harp from Owlan. We say farewell to the workers as they begin to clean up and pack up everything. Zelda and I walk back to the Academy, looking up at the beautiful stars. We talked about them for a while until Zelda brought up a new conversation.

"So you will train, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course!" I reassured her. She smiled at me.

"Good. Because I don't want Groose or his lackeys to win. That would just be embarrassing…" I chuckled, patting her head.

"Trust me, I won't let that happen. I pinkie promise." I held out my pinkie to her, waiting for her to promise. She laughed at me and squeezed my pinkie with hers. She then held my hand and we entered the Academy.

Once we did, I told her good night and kissed her. I then let go of her hand and started walking back to my dorm until Zelda spoke loudly at me.

"Wait!" I turned around to look at her blushing while looking down. "Um… can we still have a sleepover and tell each other our dreams and weird fetishes and eat pumpkin soup and play with Mia…?" She continued looking down in embarrassment. I walked up to her, cupping her face in my hands. I kissed her forehead and nodded.

"Of course we can, Zel. Of course we can…" She took my hand and led me to her room, feeling my heart beat. _I will win for her. I would do anything for her… Anything…_

* * *

The End

_The New Boy_, first part of the Skyrulian Trilogy

* * *

**Notes: **Gosh hope you enjoyed that! Hopefully I can start the second part either this weekend or next weekend. I honestly don't know but it'll be out at some point guys! I pinkie promise! Oh and I decided to call this Trilogy the _Skyrulian Trilogy**.**_ I thought it was clever yet corny yet clever. Skyward+Hyrule= Skyrulian. But anyways, really guys, I hope you actually liked _The New Boy _and I would like to thank everyone who read, left reviews, followed and favored it. I'm fairly speechless at the moment but peaches you guys!


End file.
